


Complicated Predicament

by Vampirepancakes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirepancakes/pseuds/Vampirepancakes
Summary: Eric Northman arrives Twenty Seven years from the future with a dire warning for Damon and Bonnie.  That there's a time traveler who wishes to kill them and end their lives. And they're shocked to discover the exact reason why Eric Northman is so invested in preventing their deaths.   A Vampire Diaries/True Blood Crossover story which takes place in two different time periods.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and Enzo St John brief relationship, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore (Past) relationship mention, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue Part 1

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2044. Prologue Part 1.

Inside of a warehouse on a humid, hot Virginia night stood twenty year old Autumn Bennett-Salvatore the daughter of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore ready for her face off against her arch enemy in a face off which had been brewing for months now.

Her arch enemy was Rohan Parker who was the son of Kai and Skyler Parker. He was a year and a half older than Autumn and was a siphoner like his father. And although his mother was a sorceress with natural powers and abilities of her own, Rohan Parker had inherited the inability to have his own natural magic from his father and had to siphon magic from witches and other supernatural beings to sustain any sort of powers or magic within himself. Even with the inability of being able to have his own magic, Rohan was a powerful siphoner and used this to his advantage to drain witches and warlocks until they were dead. Something he had done to kill countless witches and warlocks over the years. And something he felt no remorse for doing as his dad had taught him that he was entitled to having the powers of other witches, as Kai had told him how the magic of warlocks and witches belonged to them. And how the two of them had the right to take what was theirs off as many witches and warlocks as they wanted to.

Rohan Parker may have inherited his father’s siphoning abilities along with his father’s sociopathic personalities and behaviors. But, physically he took after his mother Skyler with his red hair, freckles, pale skin and light brown eyes. Light brown eyes which were filled with a half sociopathic, half crazed expression as he eyed Autumn Bennett-Salvatore who he had obsessed over to a stalker like extent ever since his parents had told him what her parents had done to his father nearly thirty years ago. And that was why on this night, he was seeking revenge on behalf of his father for what he learned what Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore had done to him. His parents told him that he had to make them pay for what they had done to his father, and the biggest way that he could do that was to kill the one thing in which they cherished most in the world which was their daughter. 

However, Autumn Bennett-Salvatore wasn’t afraid despite the fact that a half crazed, sociopathic siphoner was across from her wanting to kill her. She had been getting ready for this very moment, ever since it was revealed months ago that Rohan was the son of Kai Parker and how Kai and Skyler Parker had raised their son to hate her parents and in return hate her because she was the daughter of her parents. 

Autumn, who stood at 5 foot 3 and had a petite frame much like her mother, had grown into a mesmerizing, stunningly beautiful young woman who was blessed by the genes of her parents. She had smooth, brown skin just a shade lighter than Bonnie’s and her hair the black color of Dad’s which swept over her shoulders and half way down her back in it’s naturally curly form. With her natural hair being somewhere between 4A/4B. Yet the most stunning part of her were her eyes.

Her eye color in which she had gotten from both Damon and Bonnie. Was a unique bluish-green shade somewhere in between the icy blue eyes of her dad and the emerald green eyes of her mom.

Autumn was aware of the history of the Parker family and the Gemini Coven, especially in particular to Kai Parker, once he emerged to reign down hell upon every living being that did cater to his will and demands. And once he let it be known that he, along with his wife Skyler and son Rohan, had come to cause chaos, destruction, and violence upon the earth and all of it’s innocent inhabitants in their quests to have the ultimate power and be the ultimate rulers of the earth.

But, not before they wanted to get their vengeance on the Salvatore-Bennett family for events that happened between Damon/Bonnie, and Kai all of those decades ago. 

She knew of how dangerous Rohan Parker could be because of his strong siphoning abilities and because he shared the unhinged, psychopathic mentality of his parents. Yet Autumn was fully confident in her abilities to both defend herself from and kill Rohan. Because as strong as Rohan was, she was hundreds if not thousands of times stronger than he was.

Because of the special circumstances in which she was born under. At the time of her conception her dad had been a vampire and still was a vampire to this day. Vampire males weren’t supposed to be able to create children in any way. And yet her dad had been able to. Which had caught the attention of many in the Supernatural world. Those who knew about Bonnie Bennett, becoming pregnant by Damon Salvatore were fanatised and in awe. Not only due to the rule of vampires not being able to procreated. Yet also because Autumn had been one of the very few, if not the only Supernatural being who was born to a witch and a vampire. Considered a sort of miracle child because she was half witch and half vampire.

And due to this rarity in her supernatural DNA, she was considered to be currently the most potentially powerful supernatural person on the planet, who would only grow stronger and more powerful as the years went on. She had become immortal on her eighteenth birthday, as in the seventeen years before that, had her aging and growing like a normal human being would. Yet once she turned eighteen, the vampire side of her had stopped her aging process which would mean that physically she would never look a day older than eighteen. And was now an immortal half witch/half vampire. 

Autumn’s power had a great deal to do with the fact that her mother was a Bennett witch, which was one of the most forceful, potent bloodlines to have ever existed when it came to witch linages. And as well because of her dad being an incredibly strong vampire himself, as he was over one hundred years old in vampire years when she was born. And the rule of the vampire world was that vampires grew stronger and more impregnable as they aged. Which meant that she had all of her dad’s vampire strength and abilities in her DNA.

Ever since she was a toddler, her parents had taught her how to embrace who she was and to be proud of what she was. They had also taught her how to control and harness all of her strengths and abilities as both a vampire and a witch. Teaching her all that they knew about both of their supernatural worlds. As she learned all there was to learn about the supernatural world and in particular about witches and vampires and had still yet more to learn.

Which was why she was again so confident in her ability to take on Rohan Parker and win. Not only because of what she had learned from her parents, but because she was so forceful and strong in her natural supernatural abilities. Because her unique DNA gave her an advantage over vampires who were hundreds or even thousands of years older than she was. As well as witches and warlocks who had studied and practiced their magic for years longer than she was even born on the earth.

Within her she had the strength of a thousand year old vampire and the magic capabilities and capacity of more than two thousand witches put together. And was considered to be more indestructible and harder to kill than the average vampire. Many thought of her to be unstoppable if she were to ever reach her full potential. That didn’t mean that Rohan Parker wouldn’t try to take her life on this very night.

Over the year, he had siphoned the magic from over sixty witches just to try and gain what he needed in order to take her down. His father had given him the belief that he would be able to do so. And in turn set the final pieces to the revolution in which the Parkers and the whole Gemini Coven had been preparing for, for years. 

Autumn had lived a mostly calm and peaceful teenaged life compared to her mother. And had not faced a lot of trouble or dangers, thanks to Bonnie working hard to make sure that her daughter never went through all of the hardships and difficulties in which she went through in her teenage years.

However, Damon and Bonnie had always prepared their child to be able to defend herself in every way possible, just in case there ever came a day where someone wanted to threaten or take her life. And that night was here. As she stood across the warehouse from Rohan Parker, bracing herself for him to make his first attack.

Finally after some time Rohan spoke. “Finally, I have been waiting for this moment all of my life.”

“Seriously, waiting all of your life, you’re not going to give some pathetic grand villainous speech are you.” Autumn returned in a nonchalant tone.

“I’m going to make my father proud, complete the mission he set out for me to do.”

“Well, your father is going to be highly disappointed by the end of tonight if he’s counting on you to beat me.”

“I will beat you, as will my parents beat yours and tonight start off the revolution the Parkers and the Gemini Coven have been waiting years for.”

“No, you won’t.” 

Rohan glowered at her. “We will, you’ll see.”

Autumn gestured in a mannerism which was a mixture of both of her parents. “There isn’t going to me any ‘revolution’ or whatever the hell you and your demented coven dreamed of. My Dad and Mom will defeat your’s, much like how I’m going to defeat you tonight.”

“You sound so sure of yourself.”

Smirking Autumn stated. “Oh yeah, I’m fully sure of myself and my family’s ability to beat yours.”

Her demeanor angered him. “Do you know who I am?”

Not responding, Autumn merely cocked a brow at him.

“I’m a Parker, born into the best coven the world has ever seen, the Gemini Coven.”

“Are you done?” Autumn questioned in a bored tone.

The redheaded Parker having the temperment of his mother balled his fists at his sides.

“Because you may be from the gemini coven, yet you’re nothing compared to me.” Autumn told him in a confident tone.

“What did you say?” 

“You heard me, I’m a Bennett-Salavtore. I’m born of the Bennett witch lineage, to the badass Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore. So, whatever you think that you have for me I’m more than ready for.” 

Rohan countered. “I’m warning you that I’ve siphoned the magical powers from over sixty witches and warlocks for this very moment tonight.”

Autumn just shrugged off his attempt to intimidate her. “Too bad for you since it will be nowhere near enough.”

“As I said, I’ve been waiting all my life for this moment ever since my father told me what your parents did to him. After he was called an abomination by his father for being a siphoner like me. His whole family betrayed him, locking him in a 1994 prison world that repeated the same day over and over again. One where he was trapped there by himself for nearly twenty years.”

Listening to Rohan ramble on Autumn said nothing, she was aware of the 1994 prison world due to all of the details her Dad and Mom had just revealed to her about it recently.

“Then after eighteen years of being there by himself, one day he suddenly senses a magical force enter into the world, he realized then that he was no longer alone. He traces the magical force to 1994 Mystic Falls and discovers such force is coming from your mother and discovers she had someone else with her.”

“Who would be my Dad.” Autumn deadpanned not sure exactly why Rohan Parker had veered off into telling Kai Parker’s version of events of what happened in the 1994 prison world when her Mom and Dad had gotten trapped there with him. She was positive whatever version that was, was obviously biased and skewed from where it had come from.

“He observes them for a while without them knowing of his presence before he reveals himself to them. He helps your mother to get her powers back and befriends them, peacefully offers them an alliance to get all three of them out of the 1994 prison world together. He does everything to give them assistance to get them out of there and what they do, they turn their back on him threatening to leave him in the prison world alone, making it so that the two of them would just escape together.”

Yep, Autumn thought with a roll of her bluish-green eyes, Rohan had been told a twisted, untruthful version of what happened in the prison world.

Rohan rambled on still. “He found a way to get out of the prison world alone though, after he did he focused on being good, and wanted to build a life in the real world. And despite disagreements with your parents, he tried making amends. Especially with your mother, my father offered her kindness and his friendship. She cruelly rejects him, treating him no better than he was treated by his family.

Then one night your father kills mine in cold blooded murder, for no good reason at all. He didn’t stay dead for long though and when he came back to life, he realized he couldn’t be good, since he tried to be with your mother and got rejected by her. So, now he’s the opposite of what he tried to be, for the greater good he knew how he had to be ruthless and vicious. And made me just as ruthless and as vicious as he is. Now I’m going to make him proud, once I take your life much like how your parents once took his.” 

“A complete load of bullshit.”

“Excuse me.”

The vampire-witch hybrid scoffed. “Whatever Kai Parker sob story you were told, that’s a complete load of bullshit. He tries to make it seem like he was some innocent, peaceful victim at the hands of my parents, when that is far from the truth of what actually happened.”

For most of her life Autumn didn’t even know that the Gemini Coven nor the Parker family had existed. And she never knew that there was a sociopathic murder named Kai Parker who had been a brief but hellious part of her parents past.

Bonnie, her mom had been very open with her telling her about her past. Bonnie had especially told her daughter about the loving relationship she had with Grams, who was Autumn’s great grandmother and how she had passed on what she had learned from Grams onto her own child.

Her great grandmother had not only taught her Mom all they knew about magic and all she knew about being a witch, she also taught her mother about life itself and had given Bonnie tons of life advice before she unfortunately passed away. Autumn was sad to learn of how her great grandmother had passed away and wished she could have met her. Yet she was at least grateful for her Mom to have Grams in her life for as long as she did. And was inspired to continue in her Mom’s footsteps of carrying on the legacy of Sheila Bennett.

Besides Sheila Bennett, she had also learned about other parts of her Mom’s past. Bonnie had shared with her some of the adventures she had with the Mystic Falls gang in her high school and teenage years. As she had just discovered how she was a witch and was trying to adjust her life to such earth shattering news. It wasn’t easy as around the same time, her Mom had also discovered how vampires and werewolves among other Supernatural beings also existed.

And with that came trouble, as her Mom had to battle with some supernatural bad guys and villains. And had to learn how to control her powers and magic all at the same time. Her Mom had shared with her how she had to face rough patches at times during her highschool and teenage years. And how those rough patches often had led to pain or heartache. Yet she had found a way to pull through it all. It was something Autumn had admired her Mom for having the strength to do.

Yet, Autumn knew a great deal about her Mom’s past, along with her Dad’s who had also told her some parts of his life as a vampire. Kai Parker was a part of their past in which they had chosen to keep her in the dark about. Which was why Autumn had no idea who he was when he, along with his coven and family showed their faces around Mystic Falls, Virginia just months ago.

When she wondered why they had kept that part of her Mom’s past from her, her Mom had remarked how it was because of Kai Parker being such a dark, painful, and ugly part of her past, so he preferred not to expose Autumn to such a ugliness. After her Mom explained Autumn understood that it had to do with a Mom wanting to shield a child from the emotional and mental trauma she had gone through. But, also because Bonnie had told Autumn how she had just put the difficult past relating to Kai Parker behind her and that she just preferred not dwelling on it since she had long ago moved on after Kai Parker was beheaded by Damon.

Yet, when Kai Parker had unexpectedly shown back up in the lives of her parents, with his ill will and intentions, Autumn had questions about who he was and why he was doing what he was doing. And her Mom, deciding to be truthful with her, confessed to who Kai Parker was and the hell he had caused in her life starting in the 1994 prison world.

She found out from the detailed word of her Mom how Kai had verbally and physically threatened her life more than once. How he had brutally assaulted her, first by shooting her with an arrow, then by stabbing her with a knife. How he had forced her to cooperate with him by painfully siphoning her magic, in turn using it to threaten Autumn’s Dad. Kai had put her in the trunk of the car and drove her across the country.

Then he had left her Mom in the prison world alone while he escaped, leaving her trapped there for months. Until her Dad had given her Mom a map to find her way back to the real present day world. Her Mom had expressed to her how she eventually found her way back to the real world. Where she struggled through the trauma and PTSD which Kai had caused her.

And yet still even after the torment Kai had put her Mom through in 1994, Autumn listened as she was told much to her dismay how he still wasn’t finished with wanting to inflict pain and torment upon her Mom.

After her Mom had refused to forgive him and after she locked him away in a 1903 prison world in hopes of having some peace away from him, he had escaped, brutally attacked her again and had used her blood to link her life with her childhood best friend known as Elena Gilbert who was in a magical coma at the time. Where he had given her Dad an ultimatum to pick between allowing her Mom to die in order for Elena Gilbert to have to wake from a coma.

Her Dad had chosen her Mom of course where he had then rightfully and thankfully ended the life of Kai Parker. Except for the fact that they had no idea someone was wanting in the wings to eventually bring him back to life.

When her Mom was done with revealing to her all in which Kai had put her through, Autumn grew furious and enraged towards him. Even though her Mom had put that part of her past behind her, Autumn could tell how it bothered her and how horrible it had been for her Mom to go through such a traumatizing experience.

When she found out, her response was to immediately be tempted to go and seek out Kai Parker to tear him apart limb by limb herself. However, just as she put some serious contemplation into doing so, the guy who had just recently become her boyfriend of sorts talked her out of it. Telling her know that the last thing her Mom would wish for her to do is to go after Kai Parker by herself. And Autumn agreed with her guy, although reluctantly.

Suddenly, Rohan’s voice broke into her thought process.

“Are you calling my father a liar?”

“I already told me how all of what he claims happened is complete bullshit.”

“No, he wouldn’t lie to me like that.”

Autumn expressed with fury and anger towards the son of the man who put her mother through hell. “Oh, but he did. You see your ‘father’ wasn’t as innocent or as peaceful as he tried to make himself out to me. He viciously and brutally assaulted and attacked my Mom. And tormented and tortured her in multiple ways. He was a complete monster who traumatized her, which is why she wanted nothing to do with him and which is why my Dad decided to kill yours for totally justifiable reasons.”

Rohan’s face reddened. “You lie, you liar.”

Autumn retorted with increased fury. “I know my Mom and know she wouldn’t lie about something like this. She’s much more trustworthy than the psychopath who procreated you. On top of it, he got locked in the prison world because he was a ruthless, remorseless murder, did he leave out that part to you about how he murdered his family?”

Rohan had nothing to say to that and for a moment a silence just hung in the air.

With a defensive stance to her posture, Autumn stood waiting for him to either make his first move to attack or what he had to say.

“Even if what you are saying happened is the truth, it doesn’t matter. Whatever my father does he always does for a reason. So if he really did attack your mother then she must have done something to provoke him or make it do it.”

“Watch your fucking mouth when speaking about my Mom.”

Rohan quivered his lips. “And even if he did kill his family, I’m sure he had a reason to do that as will. After all they did call him an abomination and treat him awfully. So your claims make no difference and I’ll still be a loyal son to my father.”

Autumn shook her head. It didn’t surprise her how Rohan had still brushed off what he was just told about the sociopathic behavior his father had displayed towards her Mom. ‘The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree’ applied perfectly to Kai Parker and his son. He raised his son to be a remorseless sociopath, which was something that Rohan eagerly embraced following his father’s footsteps in.

She sterny put in. “Back on the subject of how my Dad killed Kai Parker, he deserved death and more for what he put my Mom through. I support my Dad fully for what he did and in fact I would kill your ‘father’ myself for his violent cruelness towards her.”

Hearing her add such a remark at the end made Rohan’s face redden in rage even more.

“However, I trust my parents, They’re in the forest right now preparing to take on your parents, if they haven't beaten them already that is. My Mom is going to handle Kai Parker and some of him , what a truly badass witch she had grown to be. Which leaves me to handle you. I’ll end you and will do my part to make your family pay for messing with mine.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself, as I have mentioned before how I drained the magic from over sixty of the most powerful witches and warlocks.”

“And I’ll repeat what I told you earlier, it would be enough, even if you siphoned the magic from a thousand witches, you still aren't much for me.” Autumn let out an impatient sigh. “Now enough of your rambling, I’m getting bored let’s get this over with shall we.”

“Oh we shall.” A certain gleam entered into Rohan’s eyes. “But, before we I almost forgot to mention how I brought some back up.”

“What?”

“I didn’t come alone, there’s some back up assisting me to ensure my advantage over you and that you won’t walk out of this warehouse alive.”

The witch-vampire hybrid at the young Parker siphoner.

With a look of arrogance Rohan made the signal. Them from the upper balcony of the warehouse appeared for people, all men who were warlocks and obviously from the Gemini Coven and on the side of the Parker family. They all looked down to the lower part of the building, preparing for Rohan’s signal to go after Autumn.

Taking her time, Autumn allowed her eyes to scan over each of the four warlocks, who all seemed eager to try and team up against her. While she now appeared to be outnumbered and while many people would be fearful of or back down from a fight in which they were outnumbered, Autumn wasn’t fazed at all.

Returning her attention to Rohan she spoke in a mocking tone. “What’s the matter Parker, too chickenshit to take me on alone because you know that I’ll kick your ass.”

“I have full faith in my abilities to beat up all by myself. But, I’ll also do whatever it takes to appease my father and still make my mission successful.” Rohan callously shrugged. “My side is on the quest for the revolution and I’ll stop at nothing to make sure we win.”

“You believe you have outsmarted me, to burst your bubble though you haven’t, I anticipated you how you might pull something like this.”

A confused Rohan wondered exactly what she meant.

Autumn explained with a smirk. “I’m not stupid, I planned this confrontation with you tonight knowing I had to construct myself for any and all moves that you would pull. Including you being too chickenshit to take me on by yourself and bringing in your idea of backup believing that it would give you some advantage over me. So I happened to arrange an insurance plan of my own.” 

“Insurance plan, meaning?”

“Meaning I didn’t come alone either.”

Just as Rohan was about to speak, there was a gust of a sudden draft entering into the warehouse. The types of gust which could only be caused by a vampire using vampire speed. Which was exactly what was happening.

Much to Autumn’s amusement and Rohan’s bewildered shock, they watched as a blur moved around on the balcony. Which caught the four men who had come to back up Rohan off guard, as the blur was too fast for them to be able to react to it. There were sounds of neck bones being crushed and blood being splattered everywhere, as the vampire behind the blur made quick work of three of the warlocks by crushing the bone in their necks.

The fourth gemini coven warlock met a different fate of death, as he had his throat ripped out by the fangs of this vampire, who viciously tore into the warlock’s throat and drank down all of his blood, until the gargling warlock went limp.

With all four warlocks now dead at his feet, the vampire stood to his full height with the blood of the man he just killed covering his lips and dripping down his chin.

He was pale skinned, blonde, with a slim but fit figure and stood at a tall 6’4. He had reached an impressive age for a vampire, who was now over one thousand years old. Which contributed to his great strength and which was why he was able to take out the gemini coven warlocks with relative ease.

This vampire was well known as..

“Eric Northman.” Rohan barked out glaring up at the man who had just slaughtered men of his coven like it was nothing.

From the balcony, the one thousand year old Viking King vampire ignored Rohan and instead drifted his eyes downward over to where Autumn was.

“Eric.” Autumn greeted as she glanced up at him.

“Autumn!” Eric returned her greeting.

Then the two exchanged an affectionate smile. Eric Northman, lived much of his life in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Until a couple of years ago when he moved to Virginia for reasons related to his vampire business and other vampire matters.

Him becoming a Virginia resident is how Autumn eventually met him. The two of them had made in the fall of 2042 when she was eighteen years old. Somehow, someway they had started a commodity of sorts. And from there had grown closer and closer, until a bond developed. That bond had blossomed into something more and now Eric Northman had been basically her boyfriend for about two months now.

So when she had thought about ‘the guy who had recently turned her boyfriend’ of sorts’, the one who had talked her out of seeking out Kai Parker to kill herself, she was referring to Eric Northman.

And while she was taking her newfound romance with the Viking vampire slowly, Autumn couldn’t help herself but to indulge in the giddy, cloud 9, exciting feelings in which she felt around him and for him. Eric Northman had turned out to be her first real love and she looked forward to each day knowing she was now in a relationship with him.

From Eric Northman’s perspective, he was one who hadn’t believed in or took faith in the concept of love. He had spent much of his vampire life telling anyone who suggested the concept of love to him, that he himself just wasn’t a man who loved or who fell in love with any woman. And he was closed off in the sense of how he just wasn’t someone who had cared for or who had gotten close to a lot of people. 

He was one thousand years old and yet could cut on one hand how many people he had truly cared about in his life. And women for him had mostly either been used for sex or for him to be able to feed from when he was famished for a human to provide him with a snack.

However, when he had met Autumn-Bennett Salvatore right off of the bat he could tell that something was different about her, which set her apart from all other women he had ever met in his life before her. And it wasn’t her being a vampire-witch hybrid in which he found to be different. Although he was fanastied by her unique Supernatural DNA and the powers that resided within her.

What he had found different with Autumn was her as a person. Something about her personality and how she carried herself appealed to him. And he found himself being drawn and captivated by her. Plus, she was physically beautiful beyond words in a way which would entice many men, whether those men were human or Supernatural.

He had met her around October of 2042 and almost immediately clicked with her. Over that time they kept finding ways to be around each other and before he realized it, he had fallen for Autumn-Bennett Salvatore. And had to admit how even for a man who rejected the concept of love, admitting he loved her felt good. And he was willing to do anything in the world to show how much he loved her.  
Which was why he agreed to join the side of her family and everyone else who was fighting on their side against the Parkers and Gemini Coven. The Parkers made their intent clear in how they wanted to end the lives of Autumn and her parents Damon and Bonnie.

The Parkers wanted Autumn dead and there was no way on earth he would allow them to make an attempt on her life, without doing everything he could to intervene to defend and protect her from anyone who dared try to cause her harm. Even though he knew she was more than able to defend herself, he still would use every last bit of his strength to shield and guard her. And to assist her whenever she needed assisting.

And being more than willing to guard her, he had accompanied her to the warehouse, since she had figured how Rohan Parker would try to bring her back up as an attempt to catch her off guard and give himself a better chance at defeating her. Because even if Rohan denied it, Eric knew that some part of the young siphoner must have doubted his abilities to take on the vampire-witch hybrid one on one, otherwise Rohan wouldn’t have even considered bringing other warlocks with him to face off with Autumn in the warehouse.

Agreeing with Autumn on her anticipation of what Rohan would try to pull, Eric went with Autumn to the warehouse and without Rohan Parker’s knowledge had waited in the shadows outside, watching to see if Autumn would be correct in her assessment. Once he saw a group of the gemini warlocks enter into the warehouse, he quickly, but quietly entered into the warehouse soon after them in order to prevent them from outnumbering her and to prevent Rohan from carrying out his plan. Eric would make certain that Rohan had to face Autumn one on one.

Leaping down from the balcony to the lower floor, Eric joined Autumn by her side. 

“You were right.” Eric said to her. “He is too chickenshit to take you on by himself.”

This made Rohan balls his hands in fists by his sides once again.

“Yeah, he is.” Autumn said back to Eric. “His plan failed though because of you, perfect timing by the way.”

Eric gestured in a mannerism which was typical Eric Northman. “Why, Thank you, Autumn, I’m glad to help in all ways possible.”

Stammering like a spoiled child who was used to getting their way but was told ‘No’ for the first time, Rohan directed at Eric. “You used murdered my men, no fair.”

“This notion of fairness you wish to mention to me, after you just attempted to have a bunch of men team up against one woman.” Eric dismissed him with a tsk. “Now that is unfair not to mention how a bunch of men ganging up with the intentions of violently assaulting one woman would be viewed as cowardly and unchiverious all throughout the history of this world.”

It was then when Rohan realized how there were others missing from the group of men who were supposed to be aiding him in this face off against Autumn. He had gotten together about ten men in total to back him up tonight and yet there had only been four who had arrived at the warehouse, which Eric Northman had just disposed of when he killed them.

They were supposed to travel in two different vehicles with the four who were now dead arriving first, followed by the other six who were supposed to follow, just in case Autumn somehow managed to defend off the first group of four.

Now Rohan held out hope of the other six showing up at any minute to help him get rid of Northman, so it was possible for his plan to win the face off with Autumn Bennett-Salvatore would be back on track. His eyes looked towards the entrance of the warehouse, but there was no one there. So he looked around the warehouse for any signs of the other Gemini Warlocks to show themselves.

“Expecting someone?” Asked Eric.

Rohan snapped his head in the direction of the blond haired vampire. “How do you figure I’m expecting someone.”

“Because you obviously are.” Autumn put in. “You know kind of like you had to bring in more back up, just to give yourself an extra chance to not to lose to me tonight.”

Choosing to ignore her remark this time, Rohan instead kept his focus on Eric, as he now suspected Eric might have something to do with the rest of his backup not showing up. 

“Did you murder the others too?” Rohan threw the accusation at Eric.

“Well, no I didn’t.” Was Eric’s answer. “Still if you’re expecting them to show up they aren’t going to.”

Rohan squinted. “Where are they then.”

Eric gestured. “Oh they met my maker so to speak.”

Although Eric’s response appeared to have bewildered Rohan once more, Autumn knew who exactly Eric was referring to when he referred to ‘maker.’.”

“My Maker though it’s rather unethical for you and your Gemini cult to be attempting what you’re attempting to do. And when I told him about your plans to ambush Autumn here, he wanted to do his part to put a stop to it. Because what I care about, he cares about.”

Eric went on with a mischievous expression upon his face. “The rest of your men, they aren’t going to show up, because Godric my maker has already incapiticated them. And since there’s no one else coming to this particular warehouse to aid you, I suggest you man up and meet your fate.”

Upon hearing how his scheme had failed thanks to Eric Northman and his maker Godric, Rohan Parker grew even more incensed than he already was.

“It makes no difference.” Rohan raised a trembling finger towards Eric. “I’m going to dispatch your half breed, cunt right in front of you and then I’m going to finish you off.”

The Viking vampire took high offense to the words which had just come out of Rohan Parker’s mouth. Not the part where Rohan had said how he was going to finish him off, but the part where he had threatened Autumn life and had called her a ‘half-breed, cunt.’”

It infuriated him beyond words to hear a woman in which he cared and had deep feelings for being threatened and insulted. And by impulse to this infuriation, Eric snarled, baring his fangs which was still stained with the blood of the man he had ripped the throat out of. He lunged forward, preparing to tear apart Rohan.

But, before he could get too far, Autumn next to him put a hand on his arm to halt his forward process.

This caused Eric to glance sideways at her.

“I’ve got this.” Was all she told her Vikings vampire boyfriend.

And in understanding her and what she had to do, Eric took a step back, far enough to stay out of their way, but still remained close enough where he could keep an eye on her and what was about to go down.

“Now enough chit chat.” Autumn directed at Rohan coolly. “Let’s finally get this over with.”

“I’m going to kill you, bitch.” Threatened Rohan.

“Bring it on, fucker.” Autumn challenged.

Rohan cupped the palm of his hand so that it was facing upward towards the ceiling and mumbling something under his breath. A white ball of light appeared in the palm of his hand and grew until it was a little larger than the size of an average baseball.

Autumn recognized immediately what the ball of light was meant to do, it was meant to subdue and paralyze whichever person it would come into contact with. So, Rohan’s game plan was to try and paralyze her to make sure she couldn’t move or do any counter spells to whatever attacks he was planning.

Tossing the ball of light towards her like a pitcher trying to strike out a batter at base, Rohan looked on and eagerly waited for his ball of light to contact her and instantly paralyze her.

Unfazed, Autumn caught the ball of light in her hand with relative ease and dissipated the ball of light until it disappeared in thin air. “Come on, you have to do better than that.”

Rohan then started to release a full barrage of different spells and dark magical curses at Autumn. And while most of his dark magical curses would have been enough to take down or finish most average witches, Autumn of course was far from an average witch.

She had twenty years of learning and being taught by her parents just in case times like the one she was facing tonight ever came up. Plus she had also spent the last few months with Eric training for the very moment she would have to face Rohan and anyone else she would have to fight in this conflict against the Parker Clan. 

On top of her parents and Eric, she had also examined all of the tactics and strategies Rohan Parker had used in his magical attacks and spells. She had all of this combining to aid her to be more than ready for whatever Rohan Parker would throw at her.

And unfortunately for Rohan all she had done to get ready for him was serving her well. As he was aiming just about everything that he had in his magical aresonial at him and she was either dodging or blocking it all without even breaking a sweat.

A amazed Eric watched as he realized that Autumn was just toying with the Parker boy.

Rohan was realizing this as he was growing increasingly frustrated with each of his attacks she had managed to block or avoid.

Yawning Autumn swatted away one of his spells like someone who swat away buzzing flies that was annoying them. She was quickly becoming bored with what Rohan had to offer in his magical weaponry. 

Sweat now dripped down Rohan’s brow as he was exerting himself by throwing all of his might into taking Autumn down, by casting every curse and spell at her in which he could think of at the moment.

Yet Autumn continued to deflect all he had to throw at her with no efforts and problems at all.

After tiring himself out more than he was causing her harm, Rohan had to take a break from the barrage of attacks he was aiming at her by catching his breath.

“Is that all you’ve got.” Autumn tsked.

“I’ll show you.” The veins were now bulging out of Rohan’s forehead with the frustration he was feeling in which this show down wasn’t going his way. He pointed one magical trick in which his sorcerer mother had taught him at her, this particular trick was meant to make the victim of it immediately drop into some magical version of a coma.

However, much like all of his other attempts at subduing her through his magic, this one had failed as well, as it bounced off of her with no effect. Rohan Parker cursed under his breath realizing that he perhaps should have siphoned the powers and magic from many more witches and warlocks before taking on Autumn Bennett-Salvatore. As it dawned on him she was indeed too strong for him to take down.

“All of the trash talking you were lambasting me with and this pathetic attempt is all you can do.” Autumn mocked in a way which would remind a lot of people of her Dad Damon Salvatore. “All of that build up for this, how disappointing.”

Refusing to give up or let his father Kai Parker down and refusing to stand there and allow himself to be made fun of by the witch-vampire hybrid, Rohan gathered himself and with the shout of someone having a temper tantrum. He charged at her.

With a soft murmur Autumn said a few short symbols in Latin which and as a result from what she had said, a bolt of electricity hit Rohan from above. Although the electricity was brief, it was enough to knock him off of his feet and give him a painful shock, such as one would receive if they got hit by a taser at full force.

Still having his eyes on what was happening before him, Eric was once again in awe at the dominant magic he saw come off of this woman. She was such a commanding force for a person who was so short and petite.

Growing more and more enraged still, Rohan scrambled back to his feet, rushed at her again letting his intent to kill her be known.

Beyond ready to end this face off with the Parker siphoner, Autumn simply raised her right hand with her palm outstretched.

Which made Rohan stop abruptly as he had run into whatever invisible force field Autumn had casted a few feet before her. Then he realized much to his horror he couldn’t move at all due to whichever magical force Autumn had casted over him.

Autumn then proceeded to left up her left hand and with the pointer finger turned her left hand in a downward motion.

Having no control over his body, under the control of her magic, Rohan had no choice but to fall to his knees before her.

“How would you like it if you died in the same way your psychopath father once did?” She asked in a chilling tone.

Rohan was about to open his mouth to say something.

Interrupting what he was about to say, Autumn swiped her hand in midair, and without ever so much as touching him, observed her work as Rohan’s head was chopped clean off of his shoulders, killing him instantly. His body fell to the ground with a thud and just like that it was over.

Autumn wanted to spit on his body but settled on flicking him off instead. “Good riddance motherfucker.”

Eric clapped like an audience who had just witnessed a well performed play on Broadway.

Glancing over at him she gave him a half smile.

“I have to say, I’ve been a vampire for one thousand years. I don’t think I’ve either witnessed someone decapitated purely using magic before until now that is.” 

“Well, I received my lessons and was raised by the best witch this world has ever known!” Autumn exclaimed speaking proudly of her Mom.

Eric approached her. “Whatever the case, I’m very impressed with you.”

Autumn told him warmly. “Thanks for having my back.”

“You know that I’ll do everything to preserve and safeguard your life and well being.” Eric nodded with a wink.

“I know.” She said gracefully.

At 6 foot 4 to her 5 foot 3, he had towered over her with a big height difference and yet still despite the height difference they made for a rather intriguing attractive pair.

He stared down at her with a mixture of fondness, softness and a man who was hopelessly in love.

As usual Autumn found herself blushing as she often did whenever Eric Northman had looked at her in such a way. Even though it wasn’t the first time he had done so, she still received butterflies in her stomach whenever he would look at her in a certain manner or speak to her with a certain tone of voice.

She returned his gaze with one of her own, which was filled with warmth, tenderness and a woman who was completely smitten with a man.

Reaching out, Eric offered her his hand and she took it intertwining their fingers together, as they stepped up to the now headless corpse of Rohan Parker, looking down on it.

“Is it done?” Eric pondered.

Autumn knew exactly what he meant and so responded. “Not until we know whether or not my parents and the others in our alliance were victorious in The Epic Conflict, we should get word on that soon enough.” 

So she waited at the warehouse with Eric, with her mind now on the epic conflict her parents were currently fighting in.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Author’s Note: This prologue ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be. So to make it easier for reading, I’m breaking it into 2 parts. Part 1 was to introduce Bamon’s daughter Autumn to the story as well as Eric Northman.

Part 2 will introduce and feature a lot more Damon and Bonnie and will be posted within a day or two after part 1. Thanks for reading!


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long and longer than most chapters are. But, I felt like I needed to include everything that was important to setting up the tone and premise for the rest of this story.

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2044. Prologue Part 2

About a mile away from where their daughter waited with Eric Northman at the warehouse Damon and Bonnie were busy in a forest, fighting their way through what had been named the ‘The Epic Conflict.’ A term coined for this particular conflict due to the fact that there hadn’t been a battle in which so many Supernatural beings and forces were gathered in one place, at one time, with two sides fighting each other in quite a while.

After months of build up, threats, skirmishes, and challenges between the two sides, it had all come down to this night in a winner take all type of fight. Where the loser would face severe, damaging consequences which would take them a very long time to recover from. And it was the Salvatore Bennett alliance standing up in a Supernatural show down against The Parker Regime.

This was all happening, because unbeknownst to Damon and Bonnie, Kai Parker had actually secretly been alive for almost thirty years. Or at least it had Kai Parker being alive had been a secret from the two of them, as they haven’t even known he was alive, until he had revealed himself about four to five months ago.

The married Vampire and Witch couple had thought they had gotten rid of Kai Parker on the night of Alaric’s wedding, in which Damon had killed him by chopping his head clean off of his shoulders.

Little did they know, there was someone who had taken interest in Kai Parker and his story around the same time Kai had escaped 1994 and had reigned down hell on Bonnie’s life. Skyler Parker, who was back then known by her maiden name of Skyler McCall had become enthralled and entranced with the story of Kai Parker and the Gemini Coven. In much of the same ways where some strange women had attraction to sick and twisted serial killers such as Ted Bundy.

Skyler had done research on the past stories of witches and other magical beings, when she had come across a paper from 1994 in which described how the Parker children had been murdered. Which was where she had found out about Kai Parker and had instantly seen an attraction to him or something of her in him in which she was thrilled by. So she searched up all that she could on Kai Parker and the Gemini coven.

She read up on how the children of the Gemini Coven had been brutally murdered by their older brother, who she was aware was Kai who had been responsible for the murders of his younger siblings. And while the majority of people would have been appalled and distrubed by a child murderer, Skyler wasn’t at all appalled, bothered or distrubed by the fact that Kai Parker had killed kids.

In fact when she researched on how his family had treated him like an abomination and the black sheep of the family, she felt sorry for him and thought that his family deserved what they got and they had deserved whatever raft he had for them.

The more she had researched him, the more she had become enthused by him and his story. So she was thrilled when she had learned he had escaped from the 1994 prison world and had entered into the real world. Having become so preoccupied who Kai Parker was as a person and feeling like they shared some sort of demented common ground, Skyler embarked on a mission to meet the psychopath siphoner.

Since he was in Mystic Falls, Virginia and she was in St Louis, Missouri at the time, she withdrew whatever money she had saved up in her bank account, got into her car and started the drive to Virginia, growing with excitement with the chance to meet Kai Parker in the same way a person would be excited to meet their favorite celebrity.

However, by the time she arrived in Virginia, Skyler was majorly disappointed when she found out she had gotten there too late and that Kai Parker was dead. She was outraged when she learned how it had been Damon Salvatore who had killed Kai through beheading him on the night of Alaric Saltzman’s wedding to Kai’s twin sister Jo. As Kai had finally gotten revenge on his family, just for his life to be ended by Damon Salvatore.

Which made Sklyer feel feelings of outrage and resentment towards Damon Salvatore for taking away his chance to meet Kai Parker. Yet, Skyler blamed Bonnie Bennett just as much, if not more so for Kai’s death. Afterall it had been her who Damon had murdered Kai for.

It just didn’t settle well with her, Kai’s death, not after all of the research she had done on him and connecting with his story, not after she had spent a couple of weeks before leaving Missouri for Virginia building herself up with the excitement to meet him.

She thought about her abilities as a sorceress and how one of the most common practices of sorcery in her family had been to bring back people from the dead. She jumped at the opportunity to use this sorcery to give life once again to Kai Parker. Staying in near Mystic Falls for a couple of extra weeks, she kept on trying the number of different conjuring spells in which her family had over their history which brought back people from the dead.

The first few times she failed and nothing happened. Yet the fourth time she had found success in raising Kai from the dead. As little did Damon and Bonnie know how she had been successful at raising Kai from the dead, just five months after Damon had killed him. She was so delighted when he had appeared before her as if he had never died in the first place. And when Kai asked her who she was, she had told him how he had been dead, who had killed him and how she was the one who brought him back to life.

A completely confused Kai pondered why in the world she would bring him back to life when they had never before met each other. Skyler let him know how she had done research on him and his family. And how she understood him and was one hundred percent on his side.

When he had realized she had brought him back to life and she saw things in the same way he had seen them, Kai Parker was actually appreciative of Skyler McCall or as about appreciative as a narcissistic psycho life like him could possibly be towards someone.

Skyler nearly tripped over herself fangirling over him and requested the chance to team up with him and for him to get to know him since she was the one who brought him back to life. Although there was a part of Kai who was bemused by how she was treating him like some sort of movie star, a bigger part of him was enjoying her falling all over herself with him. For most of his life he had been rejected or casted out by everyone from his family to Bonnie Bennett, so he was willing to entertain what Skyler was offering him since she gave him the acceptance and validation so many others had refused to give him throughout his lifetime. 

Because of this, Kai took a sort of liking to Skyler McCall and agreed to join her at his side in some sort of unholy pact. And instead of going after Bonnie for revenge right away as Damon or Bonnie would have expected him to do after being brought back to life, he instead followed Skyler back to her home in St. Louis, Missouri. Where he would construct his plots and schemes to get eventually revenge on Damon and Bonnie. Yet had decided he needed to abide by his time and wait for exactly the right moment to expose himself as being alive to Damon and Bonnie, where he would have them pay for what they did to him. And Skyler wanted him them to pay as well, which was a plus in Kai’s book.

There in Missouri he discovered just how much he was tethered to Skyler, on a mental and spiritual level, not just because she agreed with him and was on his side in matters regarding his hatred for his family and his thirst for revenge against Damon and Bonnie, but overall she shared much of his same ideals, beliefs, and principles about the world and the people who resided in it.

It was in Missouri where he would live with Skyler and where the two would fall for each other. But, the ‘love’ they shared was totally different and not the same love Damon and Bonnie shared.

Whereas the love between Damon and Bonnie, was true, genuine, selfish, tender, sweet, loving, passionate, and empowering. With a strong touch of inseparable and devoted intimacy. The same couldn’t be said of whatever version of ‘love’ there was between Kai and Skyler Parker.

Kai was afterall a sociopath and couldn’t actually love in the way most people viewed love. Yet he gave his sociopathic version of affection to Skyler, who gladly and gleefully absorbed up all of the attention he gave her and she in return gave the sociopath her version of love.

Whatever love Kai and Skyler shared was the type in which two sick and twisted individuals could only share. It was warped distrubed, sadistic, consuming, with a deep seeded obsession to it, in which most people looking at them from the outside would find deeply unsettling and off putting with how they conducted themselves as a couple. Especially when their idea of a date or good time as a couple, was to go around finding random people to kill or terrorize. 

Upon coming back to life, Kai still had the utmost dream and the extreme desire to become the leader of the Gemini Coven and to use the Gemini Coven to give himself everything in which he thought that he had earned and wanted in his life. Which was to be feared and respected, while being viewed as an unstoppable magical force. But, with his family having been killed off by his own actions at Alaric’s wedding, Kai had lost the opportunity to become the leader of the Gemini Coven over his blood relatives. Not that they would agree to join him if they had lived, Kai viewed them as ungrateful weaklings who would never accept him and therefore deserved the fate he had given to them.

Because most of his immediate family was dead, Kai figured he would have to discover some other method in which he could become the leader of the Gemini Coven. His first method to build up this coven was through Skyler, who said she would gladly assist him in his mission to help him get all that he wanted. 

To assist him with this particular desire of his, she talked her family into joining Kai’s side to form a Coven with the two of them. She had been from a long line of sorcerers and sorceresses and currently had about ten immediate family members who were sorcerers like she was. She brought them all to Kai in a family style meeting where he insisted to them how them joining his side and having him with his dream of becoming the leader of the Coven would best benefit all involved. And after about two hours of listening to Kai’s cunningness and what he had promised him, all ten members of the McCall family had agreed to become members of what was then the newly formed Gemini Coven.

Kai was satisfied with the foundation of his Coven being built, yet he wasn’t quite content and wanted more members, because the more members who joined his Coven the more unstoppable and more feared he knew he would eventually become.

So he discreetly, without the knowledge of anyone besides those who were involved in joining and aligning with him set out to his quest. And used the next couple of decades building up his own personal, makeshift Gemini Coven. By recruiting people from all across North America to join his team and to pledge their allegiance to him and his group.

For two decades his focus had been almost entirely on recruiting likeminded witches, warlocks, and even some fellow siphoners who shared and believed in the same ideals and principles he and Skyler did. And much to his pleasure, there were soon many witches, warlocks and siphoners flocking to join his coven. Longing to be a part of something bigger than themselves, longing for the same things Kai longed for.

All who had willingly and gleefully joined Kai’s coven and team all had the same goals he did. Which was to be feared and respected. And they all wanted to rule over the world with control and domination, they all figured out that they would better reach those goals if they joined the Gemini Coven, rather than have the chance to attempt such feats alone just to fail. Kai, along with Skyler by his side convinced them all that they would work together to be successful at world rule and domination. As long as they pledged their loyalty and allegiance to him and followed the path he set them upon.

Which is what they did. Working through the years, they worked from the shadows, committing countless acts, steps, and measures, all with the agenda of helping them reach the goal of ultimate world domination in which they were seeking. The measures they took were often violent, had often caused terror to the people they targeted and were considered to be cruel and vicious in nature to those who had the misfortune of being a victim of or being in the way of what Kai and his Coven wanted.

They felt no remorse or guilt for what they were doing, as Kai told them in a matter of fact manner how there had to be sacrifices made and those sacrifices had to be other people if they were going to be successful at reaching their goal. And it was something they would be willing to achieve at all costs.

Now in a way, Kai actually was grateful his family had rejected him and had refused to allow him to take his rightful place as the leader of the Gemini Coven. Because what he, with the assistance of Skyler had put together, was in his mind much better and far superior than any coven he could have been with the blood relatives of his immediate family. His ranks had grown beyond expectations, beyond what he could have ever dreamed of when he first started to put it all together. Over the decades he had recruited and gained just a little over five hundred members who had joined his ranks, all who had pledged their loyalty.

With five hundred members, he knew he had gathered the number together which was needed for him to get everything in which he wanted, everything in which he thought he deserved to have. Due to their powers and magical abilities, the members of his Coven had the ability to take down any human army of thousands without breaking a sweat. Something he would use to his advantage to eliminate any government, military, or law enforcement forces which dared tried to stop them from the world rule that they sought.

For last year he had prepared his coven to invade Mystic Falls, where they would set up their base and where they would finally put all they had planned for into motion, he had picked Mystic Falls over larger America cities for his own reasons, which very much had to do with Damon and Bonnie. There in Mystic Falls, he had planned to kill the both of them to get his longly desired revenge on them, he would also have his son end the life of their daugther’s Autumn Bennett-Salvatore as part of his vengeance on them.

And once they were out of the way, he wanted to go full steam ahead with the take over of the world, because once it was set into motion, Kai knew that they couldn’t be stopped. In fact if he had his way, there would soon be other members flocking to his regime by the thousands to join with the little over five hundred members he already had recruited. The other millions upon millions of souls wouldn’t didn’t, well they would have no choice but to bow down and serve him, they would have no choice but to cave to his will and follow his command. Because if anyone dared resisted or refused the laws or rules of his Parker Regime, then they would have to face severe consequences in the most brutal of ways or they would have to die. There was no in between.

Once Kai Parker had been revealed to them months ago, neither Damon or Bonnie were too pleased to learn he was alive again or how he had been brought back from the dead due to some fixation Skyler Parker had towards him. Even though Kai hadn’t immediately gone after them once he had been brought back to life, they knew it was only a matter of time before he came after them in his quest for vengeance. 

Then they uncovered Kai’s intentions to get his revenge by using their daughter Autumn to hurt them. As he did this through getting his son, Rohan Parker to fixate and obsess over the idea of killing or severely injuring Autumn in order to make the two of them pay for what they had done to him all of those years ago. Learning that Kai had made their daugther a target of his demented son, of course had infuriated and incensed Bonnie and Damon, as they had great parently love for their child and like many parents would do all in their power to protect their child from harm. And like many parents would have no qualms about seriously maiming and terminating any person who dared laid a harmful finger on their child.

With that being said, they did trust and believe in Autumn’s ability and strength to be able to defend herself from the likes of Rohan Parker. After all they knew since her birth what a fearsome force she would grow up to be due to her unique DNA and how she had been born from the womb, a witch-vampire hybrid. So they knew Autumn was going to face off against Rohan Parker about a mile away from where they were. And trusted she would put all in which they had taught her into defeating him.

As for the two of them, they had their own business to handle when it came to Kai, Skyler, and the Gemini Coven which had grown in size to be known as the Parker Regime. When they realized how big Kai’s forces had grown to and that it was just slightly over five hundred, they knew that they were outnumbered by a great deal and would have a difficult time with beating them or defending themselves with the handful of people they had on their side at the time.

Yet they also realize how they couldn’t stand by and do nothing, by just allowing Kai and his regime to succeed with their evil and twisted scheme to rule and take over the planet. Otherwise if successful, the Parker Regime would surely cause destruction and ruin across the entire globe, which in turn would endanger the lives of many. It wasn’t just their lives that Damon and Bonnie knew they had to save in order to prevent Kai from accomplishing his twisted mission. It was the well beings of every innocent soul on the planet which hung in the balance.

Refusing just to stand by and allow Kai just to terrorize the world, the two of them went to work getting together their own team to get to face off against Kai and his Regime. Knowing they would need many who had Supernatural origins to take on Kai and his Coven, Damon and Bonnie contacted all of the supernatural individuals they had ever known in their lifetime and explained the urgent jeopardy in which the world was under the threat of Kai Parker. They asked for their help and assistance. And once the individuals they contacted registered just how dire the situation was, they had agreed to aid Damon and Bonnie in stopping the Parker Regime. And agreed with them that the Gemini coven must be stopped through any means necessary.

In return those individuals who had agreed to team up with the Bennett-Salvatore alliance had themselves contacted and connected with others to get them to join in on the fight. This went on and so forth, until Damon and Bonnie, along with those who combined with their crew had quickly assembled together more than five hundred themselves just within a matter of a handful of months, whereas it had taken Kai a couple of decades to gather the amount of forces he had in his regime.

All of those who joined Damon and Bonnie’s alliance did it for one big reason and were willing to put their lives and well beings on the line for one big reason. Because they all concurred how they couldn’t afford to allow the Parker Regime to succeed in their goals. The Parker Regime achieving world rule and domination would send the world into one of it’s darkest ages it had ever witnessed throughout its entire history. It was that people would be forced to be Kai’s peasants and listen and follow his laws or they would face certain death. It meant that there would be certain agony, suffering, torment, and pain for all of the billions of people both human and Supernatural who lived on the earth.

It meant that everyone and everything they ever knew, cared for, or loved would be in serious peril of being forever lost and vanished due to the cruelty of Kai, Skyler and all who had joined the Gemini Coven and Parker regime. That was why they all had agreed to stand off against the Parker regime in what had been coined ‘The Epic Conflict.’

As a result after all of the months of build up and after the years in which Kai put into scheming and planning his quest for world domination, it would all come down to this hot, humid Virginia night in a winner take all style battle.

Now as a result of it all, the two sides were now clashing in a ferocious encounter in the middle of Mystic Falls most popular forest. With hundreds gathered on each side. It was the Parker Regime in combat against the Bennett-Salvatore alliance. The Parker Regime contained Siphoners, witches, warlocks, and sorcerers.

While the Bennett-Salvatore alliance was more diverse on the supernatural side. As it also had witches and warlocks, but ones who had just happened to be good and upstanding, on the complete opposite side from those who had joined Kai’s gemini coven. Plus the alliance had magical allies of different origins such as enchantresses. There were also vampires and werewolves alike who were fighting on the side of the Bennett-Salvatore alliance. Even though they at some points were considered each other’s natural supernatural enemies, they were all there for the same mutual cause. Which was to protect the innocents of the earth along with those they cared for.

There were some well known names and faces fighting along with Damon and Bonnie. Of course there was Stefan and Caroline who in no way was going to let Damon and Bonnie fight this war without the two of them assisting them. Other well known names included the Mikealson siblings, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and also Marcel and Camille all of which had come from New Orleans to aid in defeating the Parker Regime.

Joining them on that night were a number of vampires and witches of which Damon and Bonnie had gotten to know in the past twenty or so years. And Eric Northman due to his close connection with Autumn, also supported in adding to the alliance squad by contacting some people he knew from a different part of Louisiana which was those he knew of in Bon Temps.

Godric volunteered to do what he could to help out in the battle. And with a little convincing, Eric convinced his long time progeny Pam how it would be best for the both of them and their survival if she would come to Virginia to fight with the alliance and so she agreed to do just that. Eric had also persuaded Bill Compton and Jessica Hamby to come along to fight. And there were also some of the most powerful werewolf packs from the area who enthusiastically agreed to brawl on the side of the Bennett-Salvatore alliance, once they discovered that werewolves wouldn’t be spared from the hell Kai Parker and his coven intended to reign down upon the globe.

There were many others of the alliance whose names weren’t as well known and yet they held an equal importance and value in the key to Kai Parker being defeated once and for all.

The brutal clash had been going on for over an hour now and it wasn’t pretty. As blows, magic, spells and other supernatural attacks, counterattacks, and strikes were being traded back and forth, as the hundreds fighting in one spot resembled a scene out of some war movie. Causing both sides to have minor to severe injuries or those who had been maimed throughout the night of this battle.

In the midst of this battle, Damon and Bonnie made their way through, bombarding their way through their foes. Working as a team, next to each other, in conjunction like the extraordinary power couple that they were. And besides a few bumps and bruises here and there, the two of them were doing quite well considering.

Damon’s vampire abilities, strength and speed had grown significantly from where it was about twenty five or so years ago. And he gladly used that to his advantage to take down numerous Gemini Coven witches, warlocks, and siphoners. All of whom he had ended through either snapping their necks or ripping out their hearts, added to the other bloody yet creative ways he had managed to finish off those he had come across. He with his wife next to him continued to plow through their foes like a well oiled machine.

After he had ended a gemini coven warlock in a rather vicious manner, Damon paused to watch his wife of over twenty years do her feat and did her feat she did. As she fought her way through taking out and taking down enemy combatants through various different spells, tricks, and magic she had in her witchery weaponry.

She looked as beautiful as ever to him, with her hair cut medium length, to a style which fell just above her shoulders, that perfectly framed her face and suited her. And in her appearance, she still looked as young as a woman who was in her late twenties or early thirties. Despite the fact of three decades passing by since she last congratulated high school. She physically still had flawless, smooth, young looking skin. And if most people would have to guess her age, they would say she was no older than in her early thirties.

The reason for why she still seemed so young in age and appearance was because basically she was immortal now, or about as immortal a witch such as herself could get without having to be turned into a vampire. She had chosen an immortal like being precisely when the two of them had been informed how their child Autumn would become immortal and stop aging on her eighteenth birthday. Which meant that her husband and daughter would end up staying the same age, while she had a risk of growing older.

Although Damon let her know how he would still love her even if she chose to age like a normal human would, Bonnie was very concerned and bothered by how he and the child they shared and parented together would stay the same age, while she grew old. She had believed him one hundred percent when he had told her that he would love her even as she aged.

Still she wasn’t too keen on growing into an old woman or dying of old age, while the rest of her family stayed immortal and ageless. She wanted to find a way for the three of them to stay forever immortal and ageless together as a family. Yet she didn’t wish to be turned into a vampire. 

So she searched up a way to solve her conundrum by looking up spells or some magic to see if there was any way in which she could stay a witch and yet become immortal or as close as immortal as she could get at the same time. Thankfully she was able to find a way to solve her conundrum, when she found a witch who had been living on the earth since the early 1900s. And although this witch had been alive since the 1900s, she didn’t look a day older than her mid forties, which was due to the fact of this witch having discovered a way to perform a ritual on herself which slowed down her aging process and extended her life far beyond what a normal human or even average witch was meant to live.

Around the time Autumn was just one year old, Bonnie went to this witch with the request of having the same type of Anti-aging ritual performed on her. When the witch asked Bonnie why she wanted to have the ritual performed, Bonnie had been honest with her, telling the witch how she had an immortal husband and a child who eventually would become immortal once she reached a certain age. She told the witch how she loved both her husband and child dearly and how she didn’t wish to grow old and leave them behind.

After some consideration, this witch agreed to teach and perform the ritual on Bonnie, saying she wouldn’t have just done it for anyone who had come along. Yet she was doing it for Bonnie, because she could sense in her magical being how Bonnie had a good heart and soul. She let Bonnie know how she could choose to extend her life by hundreds to thousands of years. And how the ritual would slow down or stop the aging process by enormous, extensive amounts.

She also told Bonnie how there was a reverse sort of ritual in which the anti aging spell could be turned off if Bonnie had ever changed her mind and wanted to age like a normal person would. In which Bonnie immediately decided how there was no chance of such a thing happening for as long as her family remained immortal.

Bonnie performed the ritual with the witch and here she was as a result of that ritual, here in 2044, where she was basically immortal and now ageless just like he was. She had chosen to extend her life by hundreds of years, which meant hundreds of her not aging and looking as young as she did right now.

Damon may have been honest when he had expressed to her how he would love her still as she aged, yet had to admit to himself how thrilled and overjoyed he had been when she notified him on the magical, anti-aging, extended life ritual being successful. He loved her more than he ever thought he was capable of loving anyone and she made him happy beyond words. So, of course he was beyond elated that he would get to her and love her as his wife for a very, very long time. And was also happy how he, Bonnie and their child would get to spend hundreds of years together as one ageless, immortal, contentful family.

He wasn’t the only one who was glad Bonnie was no longer at risk for aging or dying like a normal person would, there was Caroline who of course was a vampire. When she found out how her best friend would be around for a lot longer, Caroline couldn’t hardly contain herself. She hugged Bonnie so tightly that Bonnie joked about how she needed to breathe.

Caroline released her, followed by giving her a light hearted apology, but said she couldn’t help herself because she was so excited she would be able to keep her best friend around for a long while. A chuckling Bonnie told her blond friend that she understood and even acknowledged how having an extended, ageless life with her childhood vampire friend, was a wonderful bonus to living an extended, immortal style life along with her husband and child.

A gleeful Caroline then suggested how a celebratory party should be held to celebrate Bonnie being able to live a longer and better life. And said it would just be a small celebration with just her, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie and Autumn, who was then just one year old. Bonnie agreed since she was so glad for the ritual being successful. And it was just the five of them getting together for a small family style dinner, with cheerful music.

Over the years, Bonnie’s powers and her magic had expanded by leaps and bounds more than the level in which she used to be at, when she was in high school. And Damon had been there to see how far she had far exceeded her witch abilities from when he had first met her over thirty years ago. Her magic was in this present time, substantially more potent and more impactful.

Currently, he was watching how potent and impactful that it was, as some sorceresses who had been married to someone from the McCall family tried to attack her. Just for Bonnie to deflect the attack, proceeded by mumbling a counter attack under her breath, which had the sorceresses falling to the ground, convulsing in pain. Within a few seconds the woman who had attempted to attack her was unconscious and never to wake again thinks to the type of magical counter attack Bonnie had mumbled.

While Bonnie was distracted, out of nowhere she was suddenly tackled to the ground by a big, bulking bald headed beast of a man, who looked like he digested steroids for every day of the week. This caused the air to briefly be knocked out of her lungs as she landed on the ground with a grunt. Then the beast of the man, who happened to be Kai and Skyler’s right hand man/body guard flipped her over on her back and crawled on top of her preparing to violently assault her.

“Get off of me.” Bonnie warned the man with gritted teeth.

The beast of a man didn’t listen and wrapped one large hand around her slender throat, as he was about to get ready to try and strangle her to death.

Just as she was about to set the man aflame with a spell, Damon vamp sped over to where she was struggling with the man and then used his left hand to viciously punched a hole in the man’s back. From behind he grabbed a hold of the man’s heart and squeezed hard.

From her position on the ground, Bonnie saw her husband’s hand poke through the beast of a man’s chest, with a heart in his heart in hand. For a split second the man’s eyes came to the realization that he was dead, before rolling into the back of his head.

“Get the hell off of and away from my wife.” Damon menacingly ordered, before he yanked his hand and arm out of the beast of the man’s back with his heart in hand. Instantaneously ended the life of the Parker couples bodyguard and right hand man.

Bonnie quickly kicked him from off of top of her, where his body rolled and plopped next to her dead. She then took the moment to breath some of the air back into her lungs.

Carelessly, Damon tossed the heart he held over his shoulder, reached down to offer his hand to her with his right hand.

She took his hand as Damon guided her back to her feet.

“Are you alright?” Damon acquired.

“I’m good.” Bonnie dusted some dirt off of her pants. “Thanks.”

Once he was sure of that she didn’t seriously get hurt by being tackled to the ground, a smirk appeared across his face. “He was number forty two by the way.”

With a shake of her head, Bonnie laughed lightly as he was speaking of his kill count. The two of them had challenged each other to sort of a friendly couples competition to see which one of them could kill more enemy combatants on this night.

“Well forty two in this over an hour is impressive.”

“Ha, it is!”

She added. “Yet not quite as monmental as my count of my count of sixty five.”

He pursed his lips in consideration. “Yeah, you have done a monumental job of killing more than me….but the night isn’t over yet and I can still catch up to your number.”

Bonnie arched a brow. “Maybe you will or maybe I’ll get more before the night is over with.”

They were having this banter of theirs as the bodies and the corpses of those who they had dispatched laid around their feet.

“Why don’t we compromise and agree that we’re both kicking ass tonight.” He stated.

“Okay, I can do that.”

“Great!” 

Reaching towards him, she cupped his face in her hand and ran a thumb over the bottom of his lip. “You have blood all over you.”

His eyes scanned over the front of his shirt which was spotted and stained with the blood of the number of foes he had terminated the lives of that night. “I do, don’t I.”

“Yeah, you do.” She returned in a courting tone. As for some reason to her, seeing him covered in blood was a turn on for her. She had especially found him sexy just a moment ago when he had ripped the heart out of the Parker bodyguard.

Lifting his eyes back to hers, Damon tilted his head. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re flirting with me right now.”

Bonnie gave him a gaze lazed with heat. “I am.”

“Oh….if that’s the case.” Enticed he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Despite the fact of their being a turmoil filled, chaotic skirmish which was still unfolding between them, she took the time to kiss him back, brushing her lips across his in a light, yet loving, remarkable kiss.

Pulling her closer to him, he slightly deepened their kiss.

Suddenly out of thin air, Kai and Skyler Parker popped up. As they had cloaked themselves and made their way through the crowded forest, as their strategy to avoid having to fight anyone and risk injury on death to themselves. They could have decided to take out some members of the Bennett-Salvatore alliance on their own. But, preferred not to as there were only two main targets who they concerned themselves directly facing. And that was Damon and Bonnie.

Which was why they had cloaked themselves with the invisibility spell, searching through the crowds for the vampire and witch couple until they found them and uncloaked themselves letting them be aware of their appearance.

Realizing the ominous presence which had just entered into their space, Damon and Bonnie stopped kissing, turning their heads to see how Kai and Skyler had appeared.

“Oh how sweet.” Skyler spoke in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Damon and Bonnie fully turned their bodies to face the couple who had become their most problematic adversaries. 

“Well, if it isn’t the couple that the devil dragged in.” Damon muttered dryly.

And Kai and Skyler indeed acted and behaved like a couple who had risen from the depths of hell. Skyler, who stood at nearly 5 foot 7, had a slim build to her frame, and long red hair which was a constant against her milk white, ivory skin.

Even though she couldn’t quite be described as a sociopath like Kai could. She did have an unstable personality and extreme anger issues. And had a taste for the dark and twisted, which made her a perfect match for someone like Kai Parker.

Unlike Bonnie, Kai had indeed aged. He had aged to a man who in appearance looked to be in his mid forties. As being in 1994 had stopped his aging process. Yet when Skyler had brought him back to life in the real world, his natural aging took over from where it left off. So he looked every bit of a man who was approaching his fifties. And had a little gray mixing into the dark hair color of his beard and hair to show for it.

“We were looking for the two of you.” Skyler added.

“And now, we’ve found you.” Kai put in with his wife.

Bonnie inched closer to Damon who was next to her, she and Damon presenting a very united, unbreakable, married pair in front of the demented Parker couple.

Kai’s eyes shifted over to Bonnie. “Hello, Bonster.”

“Kai.” Bonnie spat out the words like it was some nasty, bitter tasting medicine she wanted to get out of her mouth.

“You don’t seem happy to see me.” Kai stated the obvious.

Bonnie gave him a look of intense hatred. “Of course I’m not happy to see the man I absolutely hate most in this world.”

“And just what are you going to do about that, Bonster?” Kai pondered his voice filled with mirth. “Cower and run away like you did that night at the rave.”

Beside Bonnie, Damon eyed Kai with a furious gaze laced with venom, it was like the psychopath took enjoyment in the fact he had triggered her PTSD back then and Damon wished with all of his might that he could chop Kai’s head off of his shoulders once again.

Bonnie could see before her how Kai Parker was still the same sociopath he was in the 1994 prison world. And him finding humor in the moment at the rave when he had triggered her fear and PTSD, had only confirmed to her how when left to his own feelings and without Luke’s guilt in him, was still the same remorseless sociopath he had always been.

And she saw in his eyes a man who was devoid of any human decency, empathy or compassion. In fact he seemed to have only grown more evil and depraved from the last time she saw him.

She spoke with contempt. “I’m not afraid of you, Kai.”

“You’re not?” Kai questioned with the same mirth. “You sure about that.”

There was indeed a time, during the months after she had escaped the 1994 prison world where even the sight of Kai or even the thought of him would parayalaze her with fear and terror. Kai had tormented and tortured her physically, emotionally, and mentally. Which left her with mental and emotional scars long after the physical injuries he caused her had healed.

For the months after she had crippling PTSD and hellacious flashbacks and nightmares due to what the sociopath had put her through. His atrocities against her made her want to kill herself at one point just to escape the pain. It took her a while to heal enough from her PTSD in which Kai had caused, yet she did eventually heal and a lot of that was because of Damon being there for her, helping to see her through her PTSD and emotional turmoil that was a symptom of all Kai had done to torment and torture her.

There was a point in her life where she would have been crumbling, in crippling fear just being in the presence of Kai. However, she had time to heal from the PTSD he had put her through and had placed that part of her life behind her, as she had moved on after believing Kai was dead. Even now she didn’t feel any fear in being in his presence, it had been over two decades since he went through her ordeal in the 1994 prison world.

The only feelings she had for Kai now were, strong loathing, resentment, disgust, high quality hatred and the immense desire to see his demise.

“You no longer can frighten me, Kai.” Bonnie directed at him coolly. “Though I do admit I wish to see you deceased from my life once again.”

“Speaking of the deceased.” Damon put in. “You never should have risen from the dead in the first place.”

Kai remarked as he kept his remorseless leer on Bonnie. “Yet I am risen from the dead and I’ve been so for a while, Thanks to my love, Skyler who was the very first one to understand me and my feelings. Unlike most of the ungrateful peasants populating this planet.”

Skyer whipped her hair, as if being considered the love of a sociopath, was the most meaningful thing in the universe. “Yes, I did bring Kai back to life, after he was wrongly murdered.”

At those lost words, she glared Damon’s way.

In return, Damon aimed daggers back at her, Skyler obviously had a problem with him killing Kai, Damon though had no regrets about the actions he had taken on the night of Alaric’s wedding to save Bonnie from the sociopath.

“Everyone in his life treated him like an abomination, a monster except for me.” Skyler said with the sorrow she felt for her husband. “I know he was so much more than what his family made him out to be, knew that he deserved another chance to live life the way he deserved to live it.”

Damon scoffed. “Come on, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Yet Skyler, who was serious, went on self righteously. “First his family treated him like an abomination, then the two of you persecute poor Kai as if he was a monster, before unfairly ending his life.”

Bonnie and Damon rolled their eyes at the absurdity of Skyler trying to make Kai look like some misunderstood victim, when they knew he was anything but.”

“We treated him like a monster because he is one.” Bonnie snipped towards Skyler.

“Excuse me.” Skyler glowered.

“They were always so judgemental of me.” Kai faked a frown.

Damon said with an exasperated tone. “You heard Bonnie, your psychopath husband got treated like a monster because he is one. As for me killing him, I would do it all over again one hundred times over if I could, the only thing I regret is how I couldn’t make his death more painful and agonizing.”

Kai shifted his eyes over to Damon. “You may wish to kill me again, Damon. But, you want to be lucky like you were the last time, you won’t be able to catch me off guard or sneak up behind me, because I’ll be ready for it. So don’t think you can try it again and get away with your life attached.”

Damon’s lips curved upward, unfazed by Kai’s threat. “Yeah, I do wish I could kill you again, unlucky for you though since it won’t be me who ends up killing you this time.”

“Oh and just who do you believe can kill my husband as strong as he is?” Skyler lifted her chin as she questioned.

“My wife is going to have the honor of doing that.” Damon commented with full faith.

“Bonster.” Kai laughed demonically. “That’s your whole plan for her to attempt to kill me?”

“It is.” Bonnie confirmed in a matter of fact tone. “And it won’t be an attempt since I’ll succeed in making sure you won’t live to see past tonight.”

Kai returned his attention to Bonnie. “So full of yourself aren’t you. You know how it didn’t work out for you the last time when you attempted to kill me.”

She could tell how Kai was trying to intimidate and scare her, however she stood stoic in the face of the sociopath who had once wrecked hell onto her life.

Bonnie commented in an assertive, stern manner. “Trust me, it won’t turn out like the last time for you.”

Skyler was about to open her mouth to make some smart remark.

“It’s not going to be like last time, because I’m not the same woman or witch I was the last time.” Bonnie interrupted whatever Skyler was about to say. “I’m ten times stronger and more powerful than I was back then. On top of the fact in which I now have the magic of every Bennett witch who had ever lived coursing through me.”

“What do you mean you have the magic of every Bennett witch who had ever lived coursing through you.” Kai narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

“Meaning on top of my own powers and magic, which have naturally grown more potent, hundreds of years, centuries of all of the Bennett witches who were born and died before me have now given me their powers.” Bonnie explained.

Bonnie spoke of years ago, when the spirits of the Bennett witches had come to her from the afterlife. Since they had passed away and no longer needed their powers, their main mission and agenda was to assure the survival of the Bennett lineage through the witch who was alive, which was Bonnie.

Around the time before Bonnie had gotten married to Damon, her Grams, Emily Bennett, and generations of other Bennett witches had come to her with an offer. They offered her to transfer all of their magic and powers to her, so that generations of Bennett witch lineage magic could be combined in one body, creating one of the most powerful forces in which the world ever knew.

Bonnie was honored that the Bennett witch spirits trusted and believed in her enough to be willing to give her their powers. And she accepted their offer promising them she would carry on the Bennett witch legacy and ensure the survival of the Bennett witch lineage. Which as it turned out she had, not just through herself, but also through giving birth to Autumn.

And so all of the Bennett witch powers were transferred over into one, making Bonnie one of the most powerful witches who had ever lived. One of the very few who could honestly make a case for surpassing Bonnie in powers, was her daughter and that was because of Autumn’s unique vampire/witch DNA and how each side fed off of and boosted the other. As for herself, Bonnie intended to use every bit of the power she had to put an end to Kai Parker once and for all.

Damon could tell how Kai was intrigued by hearing how Bonnie had now contained all of the magic of the Bennett witch lineage within herself.

“She’s telling the truth, Parker.” Damon spoke up. “And you’ll be sorry you ever decided to show your face to her again.”

“This will only end very badly for you.” Bonnie warned him.

In reaction, Kai stared her down in an expression filled with malice.

Bonnie didn’t even flinch under his gaze.

“Whatever you may think.” Kai shrugged from what he had just heard. “Nothing is going to stop me from achieving my goal. And nothing can stop my Gemini Coven from world domination.”

Skyler emphasized. “Nothing. Whatever you believe you have put together tonight to stop us is just a roadblock to getting what we want and deserve.”

Kai put in with arrogance. “This little alliance you and Damon have formed is going to be beaten tonight, and I’ll build my empire for the ashes.”

“Just as our son Rohan will end the existence of your child, Autumn.” Skyler told the both of them. “Kai and I will end the existence of you two and the Parker family shall rise above and take our rightful place.”

“Overconfident aren’t they.” Bonnie indicated to Damon.

“Tell me about it.” Damon declared once again rolling his eyes at how absurd he thought this demented couple to be.

Meanwhile Kai remained arrogant. “Not overconfident at all. Our side when he victorious over yours, I know because I’ve spent years building up my own personal army of hundreds. No one stands a chance against them.”

Skyler touched a hand to her hair, sharing the same demeanor her husband had. “Just as Rohan will be victorious over Autumn Bennett-Salvatore, he wants so much to make his father proud. And he will in fact I’m expecting a vision any moment now, once the face off between Kai’s son and your daughter is over with. I can’t wait to get a vision of him standing over her dead body.”

It infuriated both Bonnie and Damon to see how Skyler was basically drooling in anticipation of their daughter dying, however they know that Autumn could more than handle herself against the likes of Rohan Parker. 

“Don’t be so sure of yourselves.” Bonnie forewarned the couple from hell.

Kai folded his arms over his shoulders. “There’s no doubt how my regime will come out with the victory tonight.”

It was then when Damon and Bonnie refocused brief attention on the battle which was still happening around them and they both took notice of something.

“Not so fast.” Damon pointed.

“Just take a look around.” Bonnie hinted. “See how your path to so-called victory is going.”

Kai, who was so laser focused on the Vampire and Witch married couple, that he happened to be paying attention to the battle which was still unfolding around him, turned to look around and see what Bonnie and Damon had seen.

The tide had turned in the clash, he was taken aback as he witnessed the members of his regime fleeing from the scene in apparent retreat as they were being chased by the members from the alliance Damon and Bonnie had formed. He couldn’t quite believe his eyes when he thought what was his unbeatable army running away from the battle of the forest. And couldn’t believe his ears when he heard them yelling in panic about how they needed to retreat and get out of there.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kai hollered out after them, obviously displeased to see them fleeing as this wasn’t a good sign for his side.

“Get back here.” Skyler yelled out very irked that the Parker side was running away from the battle.

“We can still win.” Kai went on. “Keep fighting Don’t panic.”

However, those who were left on Kai’s team weren't listening to their leader. They kept on retreating. As those who were fast enough to get away, were being chased down and either killed or being severely subdued by the members of the Bennett-Salvatore alliance.

“They are pancing.” Damon started with cockiness in his tone. “Because they know they’re got their asses kicked and know they have no chance at victory any longer, they’re trying to get out while the getting is good.”

“We have the momentum now.” Bonnie felt triumphant. “Once again Kai you were overconfident.”

“Why don’t you just shut up.” Skyler snipped at Bonnie.

“Why don’t you make me.” Bonnie taunted towards the redheaded wife of Kai.

Kai whipped his attention back around to Damon and Bonnie with a scowl upon his features. “This isn’t over, don’t even think about believing this is over.”

Sighing, Bonnie shook her head. “It’s over for your Gemini Coven and they know it, which is why they’re getting the hell out of dodge right now.”

A boastful Damon resumed. “Bonnie and I didn’t just put together any random crew, we sought out the best of the best to join in our alliance, because we knew we would need the best of the best. And for the looks of it we invested wisely, more wisely than you invested in your Parker Regime at least.”

As his eyes scanned the battlefield again, Kai realized how much his coven of hundreds had seriously been dwindled down. Many of them who he had recognized, his top tier fighters and forceful beings, laid scattered around throughout the forest for as far as the eye could see. Most either dead, dying, or severely injured. And those who weren’t injured or dead, were fleeing or retreating away from the scene. And while many of his members laid dead or dying, the Bennett-Salvatore alliance still had a good amount of people alive or walking about the forest perfectly fine.

Kai once again was in disbelief at what he was witnessing. He spent years building up his personal Gemini Coven and his Parker Regime. Years preparing them to put the mission they had trained for into motion. And he had been so close to getting what he wanted, so close to having the world and the highest ranked governments everywhere trembling at his feet in fear and respect.

So close to having millions, even billions either worshipping him, cowering to him, or serving him and his deeds. So close to getting the validation and glory he had sought all of his life. So close to having his Kingdom. And yet after nearly two decades of building up his regime to prepare for this moment, it was all falling apart and failing before him in just one night. It was all the fault of the alliance or more specifically Damon and Bonnie who had put them together to foil his grand plan.  
Damon spoke, breaking into Kai’s thoughts. “Your pathetic excuse for an army has been defeated, Parker. And if the others left now what’s good for them, they’ll surrender.” 

Kai snarked. “I’ll regroup, I’ll rebuild and I will come back stronger than ever.”

“No you won’t.” Bonnie returned in a matter of fact manner.

The sociopath eyed her with the intention of letting her know he really wanted to hurt her.

However Bonnie once again refused to be intimidated by him.

Just then a feature of foreboding flickered across Skyler’s face.

“What is it?” Kai asked of his wife after he took notice of this.

“It’s our son.” Skyler put a hand to her mouth.

“Rohan?” The mention of his son alerted Kai. “It’s him?”

Skyler swallowed. “I just received a vision of him.”

Kai snapped out with impatience. “Just tell me what happened?”

Skyler wailed. “He’s dead.”

Kai blinked. “Dead? What do you mean dead.”

“I just got a vision of where he was at the warehouse, where he was supposed to face off against that hybrid girl.” Tears formed into Skyler’s eyes. “That hybrid kill she just killed him.”

“It can’t be.” Kai refused. “You must be seeing things wrong.”

“I know what I saw, you know my vision of our son is never wrong.” Skyler raised her voice.

An unreadable expression flickered across Kai’s features.

Tears spilled over Skyler’s cheeks as they would for a mother who came to the realization their child was dead. “The Bennett-Salvatore girl she…….decapitated him using some sort of magic.”

Kai’s already darkened mood had darkened even more as he realized his night had taken the turn from bad to worse. “No.” He hissed out the word.

In the meanwhile, Kai and Skyler were coming to grips with the death of their son. Damon and Bonnie glanced at each other, like two pleased parents who were very proud of a particular special accolade the daughter they shared had accomplished.

They both knew were aware of the fact of Autumn choosing to kill Rohan Parker the way she did for a reason. She had chosen to behead Rohan as a way to send a message and as a way to honor the both of them. By ending Rohan in much of the same way that Damon had done to Kai in the aftermath of Alaric’s wedding. Yet also choosing to do so with magic as a reminder of who her mother Bonnie was.

“You hear that Bon-Bon!” Damon exclaimed.

“I did, Damon.” Bonnie said with the tone of a delighted Mama.

“She really killed the rat bastard.”

“Just as we always knew she would be able to do.”

Damon beamed. “That’s our daughter, you know we actually made a badass together.”

Bonnie perked up. “We did do one hell of a good job on her, you and I.”

Damon agreed. “We did!”

“You’re celebrating the death of my son.” Kai barked. “How dare you be so insensitive.”

Bonnie had to say how the subject of Rohan and his death may have been the first time she saw something resembling real human feelings coming from Kai Parker. He wasn’t crying and there were no tears like how Skyler was shedding. But there was just a slight hint of the sociopath possibly feeling something akin to sorrow over Rohan Parker now being dead.

Yet Bonnie felt nothing for him and didn’t feel bad for him at all. Because she knew whatever he felt was still self serving and mostly about himself. As Kai was truly incapable of feeling true love for anyone or anything, even his own son. If Kai was mourning anything, it was him mourning the loss of a possession or someone he just saw as an extension of himself and his quest for domination.

“Damn right we’re celebrating.” Bonnie retaliated verbally. 

“Besides it was the two of you who decided to make your lunatic son obsessed and fixate over Bonnie and I’s daughter to the point where he threatened her life and left choice but to defend herself.” Damon retorted.

“Damon’s right.” Stated Bonnie with a firm streness. “Your son, Rohan brought this on himself, when he let his intentions to kill Autumn be known. And she defended herself.”

“And has every right to self defense.” Added Damon.

“Cheering on the death of my boy.” Skyler practically screeched. “How could you be so heartless.”

Bonnie really couldn’t believe the nerve of this woman. “You were just a short while ago relishing in the thought of your son killing my baby girl. In fact his death and blood is on you and your husband’s hands for sending him after her.”

Skyler’s face reddened in a similar way. “This can’t stand there must be a life for a life. She won’t get away with killing my boy.”

Damon gestured. “If you’re even thinking about going after Autumn, you should. It would be a very bad idea for you to do. Now I’ll do everything I can to prevent you from catching her in your clutches. She can take damn good care of herself.”

“As Rohan already learned the harsh lesson in how he was no match for her, you won’t be either. She’ll destroy you just as she did him if you try to come after her.” Damon finished with a warning.

Not wanting to listen to Damon, Skyler refocused on Kai. “Honey, you have to do something to make them pay, you have to do something to avenge your boy.”

Kai stepped closer to Bonnie, even as he was talking to Skyler. “I won’t just avenge my boy, I’ll avenge everything.”

Damon and Bonnie just eyed Kai as an icy tension surrounded the four of them.

“Everything in what was ever kept or stolen from me. I’ll avenge it all against the ones who took it from me.” Kai barked towards Bonnie. “You’re the reason, you and Damon have taken everything from me. So why shouldn’t I take everything that’s ever important from you two.”

Damon stood getting into a stance to fight for Bonnie and himself if against the demented duo before them.

“All what’s important, all what matters. And I’ll start with you, Bonster. Your magic, the powers the Bennett spirits gave to you, I know how precious they are to your legacy and your person. Which is exactly why I’m going to drain every last ounce of that magic from your body.” Kai darkly threatened.

It was unsurprising to Damon how Kai had threatened to take all of the powers and magic from Bonnie, he had seen the interest peak on Kai’s face when she spoke of how the entire Bennett witch lineage magic now resided in her. And of course Kai being a siphoner wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to try to steal that Bennett magic to use for himself.

Damon realized how dangerous for a witch it was of course to have all of their magic siphoned out of their bodies. And how at times it could mean certain death or cause a witch to have serious, long term issues related to health. 

Yet he decided against interfering, because he had a strong inkling that his witch wouldn’t need him to step in and save her from Kai Parker this time.

“I like to see you try it.” Bonnie challenged him.

“I’m going to siphon every last ounce of magic out of you, all of it will be mine. And one of the first things I’m going to do with it, is kill Damon over there.” A wicked, twisted grin came across Kai’s face. He grabbed Bonnie tightly by her arm. “You remember how painful this was when I did this to you the last time don’t you.”

Bonnie glared at the sociopath with an intense feeling of loathing. 

Kai’s twisted, wicked grin grew wider, showing off his teeth. “This time I’m not going to stop, no matter how much you scream in pain. You’ve become too much of a liability to me and I’m going to do what I should have done a long time ago, I’m going to kill you.”

Skyler watched on in anticipation, wanting for her husband to start painfully draining the magic from Bonnie.

“Bonnie?” Damon softly questioned. Just like he wanted to make sure she was alright and could handle what Kai was about to do.

“I’ve got this, Damon.” Bonnie reassured her husband without taking her hateful glare away from Kai.

Damon nodded knowing he had to allow her to do what she had to do.

Kai then began the process of siphoning her magic.

Skyler waited for Bonnie to start screaming in agony, like she had witnessed all of the witches in Kai drained do.

Kai waited for that incredible sensation to flow all over his body, the sensation he always felt while he was draining away magic from supernatural beings. And yet he was feeling nothing.

Bonnie tilted her head with a Damon-like smirk. “What’s the matter, your siphoning not working?” 

Refusing to be deterred, Kai concentrated and tried to again start the process of draining magic from Bonnie. But, something was wrong, something was off, he should have had Bonnie crumpling in pain before him right now and yet nothing was happening.

“You’re so predictable, Kai.” Bonnie tsked. “I knew you couldn’t resist the temptation to try to siphon away all of my magic once I was aware of how I have generations of Bennett witch magic within me.”

Kai tried removing his hand from Bonnie’s arm, but he found it fused to her, as if some invisible force was keeping his hand stuck to her arm like superglue. And he realized it was Bonnie’s wizardry which was preventing him from removing his hand from her arm. 

“What have you done?” Kai questioned Bonnie with suspicion.

“Your ego, your pride, your greed, just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try and steal all of my powers to make it your own.” Bonnie pressed on.

Suddenly, Kai began to feel an uncomfortable ache in his hand in which he had attempted to grab onto Bonnie with. It felt like someone was digging onto his hand with a sharp metal prod and that the person was trying to seperate the top layer of his skin from the flesh that was beneath.

Due to this uncomfortable ache, Kai once again tried removing his hand from Bonnie with no luck, he attempted again to drain her magic for her, again for nothing to happen. 

“You’re so stupid, Kai.” Bonnie spat out the words.

Kai took offense to her insult. 

“Taking me for a fool, when it’s really you who is the fool that fell right into my trap.” Bonnie increased the pain she was channelling through Kai’s hand with her power,

“Trap?” Skyler croaked out the word as dread overtook her.

Damon looked on in a satisfied manner, delighted in the fact that Kai had fallen for Bonnie’s guise.

The twisted grin dropped from Kai’s face as it dawned on him how Bonnie had baited him into attempting to siphon her magic again. She wanted him to attempt it for a reason. And he realized this reason was related to the uncomforting ache she was increasing in his hand, as the pain started to creep up his arm a little.

“Tried telling you how I wasn’t the same woman, the same witch you tormented and put through hell all of those years ago. You made the costly mistake of believing you could beat me using the same old tricks you used back then. As I’ve stated you’re predictable. You didn’t even bother to learn something new to try and beat me, because you figured you could just defeat me using the same tricks you used to torment me before.” Bonnie sneered.

“Release me at this moment.” Kai’s voice sounded slightly shaken.

Instead, Bonnie reached out and grabbed a hold of Kai’s forehead. “Again your overconfidence made you believe that you could just always attain the advantage of just draining powers from every magical being you came across. And for the most part if may have worked. Yet it won’t work on me. I’ve built up resistance and defense mechanisms to siphoners a long time ago.”

Kai swallowed and attempted to hide how nervous he was now feeling.

“Meanwhile I’ve been spending the years adding to the weaponry and aresonals of my capability. Learning more spells and incantations than you can possibly comprehend in that psychotic brain of yours. Incantations such as this.” Bonnie demonstrated.

The incantation she was demonstrating made Kai feel like fire pokers for being shoved into his eyes. Kai had to press his lips together to prevent himself from yelling out from the pain.

“I loathe you, Kai, everyone who knows me knows this. The thought of you coming back to live turns my stomach in disgust. Still I could have let your presence slide by and would have left you to your business, if only you could have stayed out of my sight. Out of my life and far, far away from me and all that I love. Yet, you couldn’t do it, you refused to do it.” Bonnie spoke with fury.

The sting in Kai’s eyes got worse to the point where he couldn’t help but whimper out. “What are you doing?” He felt some liquid leak out at the corner of his eyes and felt how warm it was.

Skyler gasped as she saw blood start to leak out from the corner of Kai’s eyes from whatever Bonnie was doing to him. She heard Bonnie do another incantation, which caused Kai’s whimper of pain to go a little louder. As more blood was leaking out of his eyes.

Skyler halfway turned towards Damon. “You have to stop her, she’s hurting him.”

“No.” Damon snapped out at Skyler. “Bonnie has earned this moment.”

A helpless Skyler turned back to look on in horror at what Bonnie was doing to her husband.

“You couldn’t just leave me alone, could you Kai. You decided you just had to attempt to put me through my torment and torture. As if what you did to me the first time wasn’t enough for your demented, depraved, sick and twisted fucking mind. The happy life I’ve built with my family and you try to take it all away. You threaten me, the man that I love more than anything in the world, other people in my life who I care dearly for.”

“But, your most unforgivable action is targeting my daughter by sending your son after her. You ordered him to do her serious harm all because you have a vendetta against me and Damon. As a Mom, no one gets to threaten my child and live to tell about it. Big mistake, you showing up into my life, to destroy me and all I care for.” As Bonnie gave her speech, her octave kept on going higher with each word she spoke.

The sociopath siphoner began to feel a throbbing pain inside of the temples of his forehead, as his head started to pulse with the worst migraine he had ever had in his life. This caused him to have to go down to his knees before Bonnie, as he loudly groaned out in agony. The blood now flows from his eyes like a river, as well as coming from his nose, mouth, and even his ears.

Unrelenting in her quest to put an end to her tormentor, Bonnie kept on channelling the energy from her fingers and into Kai’s forehead and entire body. “Instead, I’ll destroy you and make you regret that you’ve ever decided to cross me again. Crossing me was the worst decision you’ve ever made and I’ll make sure it will be your last.”

As Kai knelt before her, with different parts of his body being bombarded with the unbearable pain she was casting onto him and through him with her magic and as he heard the tone in her voice and realized she had every intention to kill him and that there was nothing he would be able to do in order to stop it. Kai Parker felt something he had never really felt in his life.

For the first time, Kai Parker felt a true bone chilling, gut wrenching terror, and fear, he feared Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore. 

Desperate to get be released from her unrelenting magical force she was casting onto him and putting him under. Kai tried a different approach. He hoped to reach out to the more sensible, moral part of Bonnie. The Bonnie he knew who had sacrificed herself or lived by certain rules for the greater good.

“Bonnie, you don’t have to do this.” Kai tried reaching through her. “Would it really solve anything?”

“Oh, but I do have to do this.” Bonnie continued in a ‘take no shit’ tone of voice. “And it will solve a great number of things. Once I rid this earth of your type of evil and cruelty. And once I wipe you out of the existence of my life. This will guarantee you’re never around to mess with me and all I love again.”

Bonnie preceded her mission, moved on to chanting an ancient Latin language under her breath. As a result, Kai yells of agony and grows louder. Still, Bonnie didn’t stop even as Kai desperately tried and failed to get out of the grasp of her spell she was putting him under.

Her chants grew louder still, soon a light green light began to envelope around her and Kai. Kai who was now feeling like there were thousands of fire ants biting him from the inside and outside of his body, started to shake and convulse from the pressure and affliction she was putting him through.

From across the way, Skyler could hear the excruciating screams of her husband, could see the blood pouring from every orifice of his face, could see Kai’s body shake and realized she had to do something to intervene to stop Bonnie, since the witch clearly had no intentions to stop until Kai was dead. 

Skyler stepped forward to do just that.

Damon, seeing her intentions to intervene, stepped in between Skyler and where Bonnie was casting her incantation onto Kai. 

Skyler swiped her hand in the air. “Get out of my way.”

“Nope.” Damon refused to bulge.

Skyler peeped her head around Damon’s form to see how the green glow around Bonnie and Kai grew, as more energy was being channelled into her husband, she knew she was running out of time to prevent Bonnie from killing Kai.

“She’s killing him.” Skyler blurted out.

“That’s the whole idea.” Damon retorted coolly.

“Out of my way.” Skyler balled her fists at her side. “I’m warning you.”

“You can warn me all you like.” Damon returned. “I’m not going to allow you to interfere with my wife from doing what she has to do.”

“Fine, if that’s how you want to play it.” Skyler aimed a particular type of hex towards Damon in an attempt to remove him out of the way.

However, Damon just stood there as the hex bounced off of him as if he were shielded from it.

This bewildered Skyler. “What, you should be dead now.”

Damon cocked his head, eyeing down the redheaded woman with an icy glare. “Wish to know why I haven’t dropped dead? Well, you can thank my Bon-Bon for that. She figured you might try to pull the vampire, automatic death hex on me and casted a protection spell over me before this battle to protect me from your exact particular hex.”

“Impossible.” Skyler hissed out.

“Very possible.” Damon grabbed Skyler by the collar of her shirt and lifted her until her feet dangled from the ground. “You can’t stop this, you won’t be able to stop your husband from getting what has been coming to him.”

Skyler kicked her feet. “Put me down now before I….”

Whatever Skyler was about to say next was cut off when Damon used his strength to toss her in the opposite direction from where Bonnie was busy casting her spell on her arch nemesis.

Skyler found herself careening through the air until her head landed hard on the trunk of the tree, sending her tumbling to the ground knocked out cold.

Now that Skyler was temporarily discarded, Damon turned to focus his attention on the interaction between Bonnie and Kai, where he could see the green glow around them now pulsing with Bonnie’s incredible magic.

Kai countied to yell and scream out in agony, sounding like a wounded dying animal as his body and head felt like they were being torn apart cell by cell. “Bonnie, please be merciful.” He croaked out, real tears mixing in with the blood on his face. As he was now crying out in tears of pity for himself.

Yet, Bonnie stood determined, brave, and unwavering. “You don’t deserve my pity, Kai.” And with that she chanted even louder.

Damon observed, mermized and in awe, as a wind now swirled around the pair of them. The wind whipped through Bonnie’s hair, making her look like some beautiful, enchanted goddess to him. Then he actually saw the greenness glow pulse beneath Kai’s skin. Making him look like some human version of a lightbulb.

From her perspective, Bonnie looked down at Kai, who was now looking up at her with bugging, frightened eyes, the eyes of a person who knew their life was about to end. And Bonnie thought to herself ‘finish the job.’ So she chanted the last parts of her incantations. 

And before her very eyes and Damon’s, Kai disintegrated and disappeared, inch by inch and piece by piece. As he was vanishing in thin air. The spell kept spreading all over his body until soon enough his screams faded and were silenced.

From where she was, Skyler just in time to see the last parts of her husband vanish into thin air. And realizing what this meant, she let out another wail, like she had when she learned of Rohan’s death earlier. 

Now all there was where Kai was, was the green glowing light from Bonnie’s spell. Kai Parker was no more now completely wiped out of existence. She had gotten rid of the man who had once tormented her once and for all. Bonnie let out a long breath. Stop chanting and the wind stopped, followed by the green glow around her fading away.

Now that Kai Parker was taken care of, Damon decided it was time to get rid of Skyler Parker as well. He turned his attention back to Skyler who had stirred from the ground and who had blood running from her head, from the part where it had stuck the tree. He took a couple of steps towards her.

Just as Damon was halfway to her, Rupert McCall, Skyler’s older brother by nine years, appeared next to Skyler.

“We have to get out of here.” Rupert grabbed onto Skyler.

“No, I must avenge Kai’s death and Rohan’s too.” Skyler muttered even as her vision was blurry from the head wound she had suffered.

“You’re too weak to do anything right now. Salvatore is coming over to rip out your heart and I’m going to get you out of here. I’m taking you away from here so we can recover.” Rupert said to his sister. 

Skyler attempted to move, yet felt wobbly as the concussion she had was having a physical effect on her.

Damon picked up his pace to try to get to Skyler in order to finish her off.

However, before he could, Rupert used his sorcery to teleport his younger sister away from the scene.

“Fuck.” Damon cursed as he reached the tree a few seconds too late.

“Damon.” Bonnie approached him from behind.

Damon faced her. “Bon.”

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other in a warming, loving embrace. 

After taking a moment to enjoy the relieving feelings of being in the arms of the man she loved, Bonnie spoke. “It’s finally over, We’re rid of him.” 

He knew she was referring to Kai. “Clever of you to lure him into your trap.”

“I knew Kai well enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation or the urge to siphon away my magic once I revealed how I had the Bennett witch lineage powers within me. There was no way he’s greed would have passed up an opportunity to steal my magic away to use to feed into his agenda.”

“You were correct and now the bastard will no longer be trouble for us.”

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

“But.” Damon gestured over to the tree. “Skyler got away before I could get to her, her brother teleported the crazed bitch away from here.”

She glanced towards the tree where Damon gestured. “We’ll find a way to track her down later. Right now we should find Caroline and Stefan to check on and then go to see our baby girl.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Damon kissed her forehead. “It’s been one hell of a long night.”

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Outside of the warehouse, the Bennett-Salvatore family were reunited as Autumn was sandwiched between a hug her parents were giving her. Damon and Bonnie adored and cherished their child. And in return, Autumn admired, loved, and appreciated her parents. And the relationship between these parents and their daughter and vise versa, was strong, solid, with an unshakable familial bond.

Eric observed this scene from where he was leaning up against a lamppost. And even he, who wasn’t close to a lot of people or who wasn’t the family type, had to admit that the bond Autumn had shared with her parents was touching.

Damon and Bonnie released their daughter and took a step back, taking each other’s hand.

“How’s it all going, scout?” Damon questioned. ‘Scout’ was the nickname he had given to her since she was a toddler.

“Going great Dad, I terminated lunatic Rohan Parker in fact.” Replied Autumn.

“We know.” Bonnie said.

Autumn furrowed her brow. “Wait, you do.”

Damon explained. “His mother got a vision of you beheading him and let his father know about it.”

“Oh.” Said Autumn.

“We were so thrilled when this news was revealed to us.” Damon beamed like a proud Dad.

Autumn shrugged non -chalantly. “It wasn’t that difficult to defeat him really, he actually spent a longer time rambling on like a villain than he did in putting up a fight against me.”

Bonnie gave her daughter a warm smile. “We had faith and belief in you all along in your abilities and how you would use them to get rid of Rohan Parker.”

Autumn smiled back at her Mom. “Thanks, Mom. I’m just blessed enough to be born of the most kick assed witch who ever existed.”

Bonnie couldn’t help but to chuckle at her daughter's compliment.

“Anything else happens here?” Damon wanted to know.

“Nothing too major.” Autumn answered. “Besides the fact that Rohan attempted to get some of his minions to ambush me.”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. “Ambush?”

Autumn explained. “Yeah, Rohan tried some bullshit to cheat in a way and catch me off guard by getting some of the Warlocks from the Gemini Coven to gang up on me. He thought it would give him an unfair advantage.

“And you fought them off?” Damon guessed.

“Did they attack you in any form?” Wondered Bonnie.

“Negative to both questions. The fuckers never actually touched me and their ambush attempt failed thanks to my insurance policy.” Autumn responded.

Damon and Bonnie waited for her to go on.

Autumn described. “Eric took care of those fuckers and had my back. So I didn’t need to fight them off myself and I could fully focus on my face off with Rohan Parker.”

Damon and Bonnie gazed over to where Eric Northman was leaning against the lamppost. At first when Eric Northman first showed up in Autumn’s life, they weren’t quite sure what to make of the viking vampire, especially when he grew fonder of spending an increasing amount of time hanging around their daughter.

After a while, however, they eventually could see and witness for themselves how Eric Northman immensely cared for Autumn and how he was fiercely protective over Autumn and that his feelings and intentions for her appeared to be genuine. And they could see how the viking vampire held a special place in Autumn’s heart and how being around Eric had made her happy.

So they opened themselves up to accepting Eric Northman being an important part of Autumn’s life. And also figured there was a bonus Autumn developing this close bond with Eric, which had developed into the start of a romance. Since Eric was a vampire who had lived for hundreds of years, both parents agreed it was for the better that their daughter had seemed to have fallen for this vampire. Rather than fall for some human male, who would have been far less capable of being able to defend Autumn. And who might have a difficult time adjusting to her being a half witch and half vampire.

They figured there was an upside to Eric Northman being linked to Autumn on such a level, because at least Autumn wouldn’t have to worry as much about defending him as she would some human boyfriend who wouldn’t be able to hold his own against whatever Supernatural threats had entered into their lives. Such as the most recent threat of the Gemini Coven and Parker regime. 

So they agreed to be supportive of Autumn’s relationship with Northman, for as long as Eric never did anything to hurt her emotionally or in other ways. Which Eric had promised he never would.

Damon nodded towards Eric. “Gratitude for watching out for her.”

Eric gave nod of acknowledgement in return. “No problem, besides I didn’t do it alone, my maker Godric he assisted with taking out the other ambushers before they could get here.”

“Still, we thank you.” Bonnie directed at Eric. “Especially you troubling yourself with this war we had with the Gemini Coven, all based off of a grievance Kai Parker had held against me and Damon for over a decade.”

“It was no trouble to me.” Eric acknowledged Bonnie in the same way he had Damon, with a nod. “I did it for Autumn.”

This remark made Autumn grin towards the Viking vampire.

In return, Eric winked back at her.

Damon moved the conversation along. “Speaking of you mentioning how you were born of a kickass witch.”

“Yeah?” Autumn switched her attention back to where her parents were.

“Your Mom showed just how kickass she was and Kai Parker learned a severe lesson in just how kickass she is.” Damon smirked.

“You mean?” Autumn guessed even though she had a feeling of what had already happened from what her dead said.

Damon’s smirk grew into a grin. “He’s just as dead as his son is. Your Mom wiped him off of the face of this earth.”

Autumn shifted her eyes over to her Mom. “So, Kai Parker will no longer be a pain in our asses?”

Bonnie replied. “No, he won’t be. I made sure of that.”

The Bennett-Salvatore hybrid was curious to know. “How did you do it?”

“Well, I used this particular incantation which was designed to completely erase away a person’s presence. Making it so almost they never existed.” Bonnie gestured with her free hand during her explanation. “You know, when this spell is performed it doesn’t just kill a person it gets rid of their soul, spirit, or ghost as well. So there’s absolutely no trace left behind. And this was the exact type of spell I knew was needed to be rid of Kai once and for all.”

“And from what I understand, the person who gets casted under this spell goes in a brutally painful, nasty way.” Damon whistled.

“Yes, the do. But, Kai deserved to go out in a brutally painful, nasty way.” Bonnie stated.

“That he did.” Damon mumbled. “I said how I wished I could have made his first death more excruciating and it turns out his second death was just that.”

Autumn was impressed and was glad her Mom was able to be the one to eliminate the man who had once put her through so much torture and hell. “Way to go, Mom!”

Bonnie admitted. “It was very satisfying to see the fear in his sociopathic eyes and made him feel at least somewhat of what he made me feel all of those years ago. Even while I had put that behind me for the most part. As for now, I made sure to do a spell which wouldn’t leave a body behind. So this time Skyler Parker won’t be able to bring him back to life like she did the last time.”

Autumn pondered. “Now since Skyler was mentioned. We got two out of two, with both Kai and Rohan Parker getting their just desserts tonight. Please tell me that Skyler got hers as well.”

“Unfortunately, she got away before I was able to hand her her just desserts.” Damon responded.

“How?” Questioned Autumn.

“Her older brother Rupert, he teleported her out of there before I could reach her.” Damon grumbled.

“That sucks.” Autumn commented.

Bonnie remarked. “Don’t worry about it too much, I’ll put a tracking spell on either Rupert or Skyler, so hopefully we can be able to track her down before she is able to get too far.”

Autumn brushed her hair behind her ear. “Alright, how did the rest of the alliance fare in the conflict at the forest? I mean overall.”

“The rest of our alliance fared better than we could have ever expected them to, they really did an excellent job in assisting us with the defeat of the Gemini Coven.” Bonnie mentioned.

“Which means that our side won.” Autumn speculated.

“Yes, our side won and the conflict with the Parker Regime is over now.” Bonnie confirmed.

Damon put in. “Turns out that Parker overplayed his hand and put all of his eggs into one basket so to speak. He gathered all of his forces in one spot believing that he was ensured a victory tonight. That decision is what allowed our alliance to deliver such a devastating blow to them. Our side sent them reeling.”

“We almost completely crushed them and took out a majority of their people and the strongest forces they had. Hundreds of them were either killed or severely wounded. And the rest retreated or fled from the battle with their tails caught between their legs.” 

Bonnie continued describing what happened from where her husband left off. “The Parker Regime, they suffered heavy losses in casualties and deaths. They took a massive blow which will be a hit to any resolve they have. Our side put theirs to complete ruin and they would be able to recover from it. Plus, their leader Kai was taken out by me. So most of the ones left alive will either go into hiding or be too afraid to try anything because they’ll know how badly it will end for them if they do.”

Autumn was glad to learn of the Parker Regime being defeated and laid to waste, and thought ‘good riddance’, in the same way she had earlier that night when she decapitated Rohan.

Still she wanted to know more about what happened. “How did our side fair, I mean casualties, injuries and all?”

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. “Compared to the losses they took, we did much better. Still there were those who were wounded and injured on our side. And sadly there were some who died.”

“The alliance lost about twenty five souls tonight.” Bonnie expressed with some sorrow.

“Damn.” Autumn shook her head. “I was hoping we would be lucky enough not to have anyone on our side killed.”

“Yes, we were all hoping for the same.” Bonnie sighed. “Yet they were all willing to put their lives on the line for the cause and for protecting those who they loved from Kai’s Coven. Your Dad and I had a talk with Stefan and Caroline before we came here to see you. And Caroline brought up the idea of holding a memorial service for the members of the alliance who died tonight. As a way to honor them you know.”

Autumn thought of her bubbly, blonde Aunt. “Aunt Caroline has a point, I think holding a memorial service for those who died is the least we can do for them putting themselves on the line for our cause.”

Bonnie nodded. “We’ll all work together to make sure that it happens.”

“As for tonight.” Damon pressed on. “Our wounded and injured are being taken care of. And are being offered vampire blood to heal their injuries, any others who prefer not to ingest vampire blood will be treated the medically traditional way. And the focus will be on cleaning up the corpses and bodies from the forest, as well as making sure that any humans who may have been near or witnessed the battle have their memories wiped away.”

Autumn understood that for the most part, how the supernatural world and all of those who existed in it was still an unknown kept secret from the majority of humans. So for the safety of keeping their kind from being revealed, humans sometimes had to have their memories wiped away either by vampires or by witches.

“In the meantime.” Bonnie spoke. “I think that it would be smart to find a way to destroy Rohan Parker’s dead body, since Skyler is on the loose, we need to ensure that she can’t bring her son back to life. Much like how I ensure she can’t bring back Kai, when I ruined every last trace of his body.”

“Would burning his corpse work.” Eric suggested. 

Bonnie moved her head in a positive fashion. “Yes, burning the body would make it more difficult for any attempts at bringing him back to life.”

Eric offered. “Then tonight, I’ll take Rohan’s corpse, along with his head, and I’ll make sure his body is burned to ashes.”

Autumn signaled towards Eric. “Appreciate it.”

Eric mouthed back to Autumn. “You’re welcome.”

And Autumn returned with a sigh of relief. “Now it’s done.”

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The next day, on the following evening, just as the sun was going about to set, Bonnie had successfully managed to track down the location of Rupert McCall. And since Rupert was the one who had teleported his sister away from the battlefield of the forest, they figured that he was the best source to be able to find where Skyler Parker was. 

Bonnie’s tracking spell, discovered Rupert McCall staying at some cheap motel just outside of the borders of Mystic Falls. So Damon decided that he was the one who should go to the cheap motel, in hopes of finding Skyler to finish off what he had lost the chance to do the night before.

Stefan requested to go along with his brother as backup just in case the situation got too hairy. So Damon accepted his brother’s request and the two of them drove to the cheap motel in hopes of finding Skyler there.

Much to Damon’s annoyance, however, Skyler was nowhere to be seen and only Rupert was in the location Bonnie had tracked down using her magic. Since Skyer’s presence wasn’t around, Damon knew his next step was to find out where she had gone from the source. And now he and Stefan were inside of Rupert’s motel room, as they had tied down Rupert to a chair to prevent him from escaping or trying any of his secret tricks such as teleporting.

“Where is Skyler?” Damon demanded to know.

Struggling against the binds which kept him tied to the chair, Rupert refused to answer at first.

Impatient, Damon, who was standing, leaned down in front of Rupert so that his eyes were more level with Skyler’s older brother. “Tell me where your sister is now or I’ll torture the information out of you.”

Rupert sneered, busting open the cut on his lip from where Stefan had hit him, so that he and Damon could restrain him in a chair. “You’re too late, she is already gone.”

“When did she leave exactly?” Stefan asked in a commanding tone.

“About a couple of hours ago.” Rupert rolled his eyes.

“We just missed her.” Stefan directed towards his brother.

“No matter.” Damon stood back up to his full height. “If she just left a few hours ago, she won’t be able to get too far before we track her down.” 

Rupert snickered.

Stefan found nothing hurmoress about the situation. “What the hell are you laughing at?”

Rupert snickered louder and then coughed, sounding like someone who had smoked cigarettes for years. “The two of you could search the ends of the earth if you’d like, you’ll be wasting your time since you won’t be able to find any trace of my sister, due to when she has gone.”

“When she has gone?” Damon was confused by how Rupert worded the last part of his sentence. “The fuck you mean, when she has gone.”

“To where she can reset her life.” Rupert widened his eyes.

“Reset her life?” Now Stefan was just as bewildered by this man’s wording as his brother was.

Rupert licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. He directed what he said next mainly towards Damon. “Your wife and daughter crushed her life into a million pieces when they murdered her husband, Kai and my nephew, Rohan last night. And she wishes to fix that.”

Damon glowered. “Her husband and your nephew both got what’s coming to them and there’s nothing she can do to bring them back. They’re rotting in here where they belong, the both of them.”

Rupert squinted his eyes. “Oh there is a way she can bring them back.”

“And how exactly does she plan on doing such a feat?” Asked Stefan who had his arms folded over his chest.

“As I said she is on a mission to put the fix the pieces back together of her life, in what those two no good whores of bitches broke, when they murdered Kai and Rohan.” Rasped Rupert with a leer.

Taking furious offense to his wife and daughter being insulted and called out of their names, Damon proceeded to ram his fist into Rupert’s face multiple times, causing blood to spatter as his nose was busted open by Damon’s fist.

Stefan had to pull Damon away before he could cause more damage or do worse to Rupert.

Rupert turned his head to the side and hacked out of glob of blood out of his mouth.

“We still need more answers and information from him.” Stefan had to remind his brother.

“Talk.” Damon snapped out at Rupert.

“Skyler couldn’t handle the loss of her husband and son, she is so heartbroken over the events of last night, that she as I said wishes to fix it and she will.” Rupert’s eyes darted back and forth between the two Salvatore brothers. “She went to where….when she can reset those events to make it as if they never happened or more specifically that Kai and Rohan were never murdered. There’s only one way she figured out how to do it, and it going back far enough where she can eliminate her husband and son’s murderers so the events of last night are actually reset.”

Stefan put it together. “Going back? You’re saying that your sister time traveled back to the past.”

Rupert spat out. “Back far enough to a time period of the past where she can execute the two women who caused her so much pain. And when she is successful Kai and Rohan will be brought back to life in his time period like they were never even killed. My sister will go back into the past and make things right.”

Damon didn’t like the way that this was all going, in fact he dreaded where this all seemed to be going. “Your sister went traveling back in the past to kill Bonnie and Autumn?”

Rupert snickered once more, despite the blood running from his nose. He found Damon’s distress over his wife and daughter to be amusing. And hoped Damon was now feeling the distress his sister had felt.

“Autumn, your child, she has grown far too strong and powerful. No one we have on our side has been a match for her. She’s damn near invincible and more difficult to kill than any supernatural being I’ve ever seen. Lord, knows we’ve tried throwing everything we had at her for the last few months. And yet somehow she managed to overcome and beat all the weapons we threw at her.” Rupert sighed in disbelief and disappointment.

“Rohan, we thought that he would be the one to be strong enough to kill her, in return completing his father’s request for revenge against you and your wife. Yet even though he appeared to be of no match for her, Autumn ruthlessly murdered him. He was the last resort to being able to defeat your child. Just as all of the hopes for the reign of the Gemini Coven relied on our leader Kai. Then he too died at the hands of your wife.”

“And since we can’t match up against Autumn Bennett-Salvatore in her current and present day form. Skyler thought to go back into the past before Autumn Bennett-Salvatore ever existed.” Rambled Rupert.

Stefan glared at Rupert as he was growing upset too at where this appeared to be going. “Your sister is trying to ensure my niece is never born.”

Rupert continued. “She has a brilliant plan actually, one that I couldn’t even think of. She has traveled back far enough before your niece was even procreated.” Rupert told Stefan, before directing this next part at Damon. “And the best way she can so that is to kill your wife...the past version of your wife before the seed of your daughter is even set in her womb. Autumn Bennett- Salvatore will be wiped out of existence and at the same time the Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore of the present will be no more once her past self is finished off by my sister.”

“She’ll be able to in a sense kill both the mother and daugther of the present, through finishing off the Bonnie Bennett of the past. And once she does that, her life will be reset, as the timeline will be reset, therefore she’ll have Kai and Rohan back here in this present time. And everything for us will become anew and the Parker Regime will have our revolution.”

An infuriated Damom launched forward towards Rupert. “Don’t think for a second that I would ever, even in the past allow your lunatic sister to lay a hand on Bonnie.”

Rupert stuttered. “Of course you wouldn’t and Skyler suspected that you or more accurately the former version of you would attempt to run interference to prevent her from ending Bonnie Bennett’s life. Which is exactly why she plans to kill the former you as well, if he decides to get in the way of her mission to bring back her husband and son. She always wanted to get back at the man who was responsible for Kai’s first death. So killing the former version of you would be considered a bonus to her anyway.”

Damon was angered beyond words at what was just revealed to him and how far Skyler Parker had gone in order to bring back Kai and Rohan Parker. Yet most of his feelings at the moment were that of deep fear, concern, and worry for the lives and safety of his wife and daughter in the present, now that he knew how Skyler planned to use the past to wipe them out in the present.

“You’re going to tell me how exactly far back in time your sister went.” Damon demanded of Rupert.

“I’m not telling you that shit.” Rupert upturned his upper lip. “Just because I told you how she traveled back in time, doesn’t mean I have to say exactly when to.”

“Tell me.” Damon bellowed as he reached out to snap two of Rupert’s fingers. “Now!”

Rupert’s screams of pain filtered through the motel room.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

After dragging the information he demanded out of Rupert, Damon snapped Rupert’s neck, killing him instantly, then Stefan helped him dispose of Rupert’s body. 

Immediately after the body was disposed of, the Salvatore brothers went back to the boarding house to inform the others of the unsettling predicament they had learned about from Rupert.

It had been years since either Damon or Bonnie actually lived in Mystic Falls, as they had moved up to Northern Virginia when Bonnie had gotten a promotion in her career which required her to be closer to Northern Virginia where she now worked. Because of this, Stefan and Caroline lived in the boarding house with just the two of them.

However, Damon, Bonnie, and Autumn regularly would make the drive down to Mystic Falls to visit Stefan and Caroline, and even at times would take a trip down to Mystic Falls multiple times per month. And at other times Stefan and Caroline would drive up to Northern Virginia to visit Damon, Bonnie and Autumn at their home. The drive between Mystic Falls and Northern Virginia took two or three hours on average. Which was nice since they were all able to keep in touch and see each other more often.

In this most recent visit to Mystic Falls, Damon, Bonnie and Autumn had been there for about a week to prepare for the show down with the Gemini Coven. A showdown in which they thought had reached its conclusion and yet Skyler Parker had other plans.

And now, as Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Autumn and Eric all met together in the living room area of the boarding house, the others had been filled in on the revelation of Skyler Parker having traveled back in time and what exactly she was planning to do once she traveled back in time.

All of the others were just as distrubed, worried, and concerned as Damon and Stefan had been when they learned of the news.

Bonnie, of course was very alarmed, especially since it was her or the past version of herself in which Skyler was going to target. And especially since Skyler was threatening the very existence of Autumn. A child Bonnie had cherished with deep motherly love and was as protective over as a mama bear over a cub.

“Do you know exactly how far she has traveled back?” Bonnie questioned the brothers.

“Twenty Seven years was the answer I forced out of Rupert.” Was Damon’s reply.

As Damon and Bonnie made eye contact, they both calculated twenty seven years into the past into their. Twenty Seven years was about eighteen months before they would even start to date and agree to give being with each other romantically a chance. In fact Bonnie had been still dating Enzo at that point in that time period.

“I’ll do a time traveling spell to send myself back twenty seven years.” Bonnie automatically decided. “The sooner I get started on the particular spell the better.”

“You’re not going to travel back alone.” Damon directed at his wife. “I’ll go with you. There’s no way I’m allowing that wrathful bitch to take the two most important women in my life away from me.”

Bonnie understood how her and Damon had formed a ‘where you do, I go pact’ A while ago, so there was no need in her wasting time trying to talk him out of going back with her.

“Okay.” Bonnie softly returned. “But, we have to time travel back ASAP. That wrathful bitch already has a head start on us by hours and is mostly likely in her destination of the past right now.”

“So, what exactly is your plan to go back and tell your past selves that a crazed woman is threatening your lives?” Autumn jumped in.

Bonnie turned towards her. “Yeah, I mean that would be part of the plan.”

“You sure it would be a good idea for the two of you to go back?” Autumn asked.

Damon furrowed his brow. “What do you mean, Scout?”

“The two of you traveling back to meet up with your past selves, I don’t know.” Autumn waved her hands wildly in the air. “Through the timeline out of whack by having your past and present selves in the same spot, during the same time period. And create potential unforeseen consequences which could screw things up?”

“Yes, it is rather risky for your Dad and I to potentially come face to face with the past version of ourselves. And I’m not sure of what consequences it would create if we do.” Bonnie let out a breath. “I only thought of the present and how Skyler could attempt to bring Kai and Rohan back to, and admit that her going to the past didn’t cross my mind, even though perhaps it should have. So, yes there are risks but at this point we have no choice but to take those risks.”

Autumn mentioned. “Well, what if you and Dad don’t have to go back into the past.”

Damon pondered. “What is your suggestion?”

Autumn jerked a thumb at herself. “Me, I’ll go back into the past myself to stop that wrathful bitch from killing you, my parents.”

“Not going to happen.” Both Bonnie and Damon objected in unison.

“Why not?” Autumn protested. “The whole reason why Skyler Parker has traveled back to the past in the first place is because she’s pissed I ended the life of her son. So, since I’m the reason for that, I think it would only be right if I was the one to go instead of you guys.”

“She went back not just because she’s pissed at ending her son, but because she’s pissed at me for ending Kai’s life as well.” Bonnie somewhat corrected. “Besides going back that far in time makes for a complex, difficult spell. Not to mention the complications which could happen once one actually makes it to the past.”

Damon added. “Yeah, plus going back that far is dangerous, as not just anyone can time travel. As only extremely strong supernatural beings can time travel by magic, without risking bodily harm or death.”

Bonnie nodded. “It does require someone of great supernatural strength and conditioning to time travel back a couple of decades or more.”

“But, I’ve mastered a few time traveling spells, with how much I've studied and practiced them.” Autumn politely insisted. “Plus, my body is more than strong enough to handle a complex time traveling spell without physical harm coming to me.”

“Maybe so.” Bonnie muttered. “But, I know we couldn’t handle you being completely out of sight in a whole different time period and not be able to watch out for you.”

“We would be worried sick about you.” Damon mumbled.

Autumn frowned. “So what am I supposed to do, just stay behind as the two of you travel back to a different time, while I’ll have no clue as to what is happening with my parents.”

Bonnie laid a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. “Oh, baby girl, we know you would be worried, but you’re Dad and I are doing this for us, for our family.”

Damon said as a reminder. “Besides it’s a parents job to protect their child, remember.”

“I remember, Dad.” Autumn spoke softly.

“We have to move as fast as we possibly can.” Bonnie rubbed at her head. ”Otherwise Skyler is going to ruin and destroy this wonderful life we have here, I’m not going to just allow her to erase this perfect life I have after finally having all I could have ever wanted or dreamed of.”

“And as I stated before I’m not going to let that bitch threaten the two most important women in my life or wash away the happiest I’ve ever been.” Damon said firmly. “Saying here and doing nothing is the worst option, because then our past selves will be caught off guard and won’t see Skyler Parker coming until it’s too late.”

Eric had been paying close attention to the conversation, he was planning on returning to Northern Virginia the next night along with Godric who had shared a home with him there. He just like Autumn had his home located in that area, and just like Autumn had come down to Mystic Falls to fight. And since the fight was over with, he was planning on returning to his home the following night.

While Autumn was going to stay in Mystic Falls with her parents for a few extra days longer before they too returned. Which was why he had come to the boarding house to spend a couple of hours with Autumn, before he was to go back. And yet this troubling development obviously altered his plans.

As he watched Autumn debate with her parents on which one of them should travel back to prevent Skyler Parker from killing the past version of her parents, he could see how it was troubling Autumn about the possibility of not having her parents around in the present, due to them having to travel back in the past.

So Eric broke his silence. “Excuse me, I think I have a solution to your problem there.”

They all looked in Eric’s direction.

“Really? What solution would you have?” Bonnie wondered.

When Eric had heard of Skyler Parker’s plan to murder Bonnie in the past, the first thing which had come to his mind was concern for Autumn’s well being in the present. And the thought of the woman he had grown to deeply care for and love being wiped away from existence and out of his life, it bothered and upset him on a great level. As he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Autumn.

Which was why he was doing this next part for her.

“I’ll go.” Eric volunteered. “Send me back into the past instead.”

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Author’s note: So it’s been a longtime since I last wrote a Bamon fanfiction. I haven’t updated my other fictions in a while, mostly due to writer's block and not really having a muse to write.

But, all of the recent talk of Bamon has inspired my muse and my mood again to start writing Bamon fan fictions once more. And I’ve recently been watching episodes of True Blood and am a fan of Eric Northman, so I wanted to include him in this story as well. And create a crossover.

There’s some important key notes you need to know about this story. This story will involve a mixture of Vampire Diaries and True Blood lore and canon plots. Yet a lot of the lore and plots will be of my own. Vampires in this fiction don’t die in the True Blood way (you know where they form into bloody glop), but die in more of the Vampire Diaries way.

I made tweaks to the plots of both shows in which I didn’t like or agree with. Enzo is alive in this story and isn’t killed by Stefan. Bonnie never burned her house down and never was suicidal over Enzo in this story. Because I couldn’t stand how Plec had Bonnie acting in Season 8 over that man.

Damon’s speech to Bonnie in the woods, where she was under the huntress curse is the same as it was on the show, except for the fact that the Elena part is excluded. And he told her he loved her without adding the part about Elena. As Plec just threw that in because she is threatened by Bamon. Elena might make a brief appearance but really won’t be heavily featured in this story.

Sookie won’t be in this story at all. And Eric was never in love with or had a relationship with her. Since one of the things that annoyed me about True Blood is them having all of the male characters fall in love with Sookie. So Eric and Sookie never happened in this fan fiction.

This fan fiction will take place from the premise of two time periods. 2017 and 2042-2044.

The 2017 time period will focus on Damon and Bonnie’s relationship before they actually started to date. While the 2042-2044 time period will focus on Damon and Bonnie’s relationship and their married life together. As well as focus on how Eric and Autumn’s relationship developed. The story will be switching back and forth between the two time periods.

I hope you enjoy this newest Bamon fanfiction. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 1

Mystic Falls, Virginia Summer 2017. Chapter 1.

A frustrated Bonnie cursed as her car’s engine whined, stalled and refused to start. She had spent the last five minutes trying to get her car to start and wasn’t having any luck. And she was becoming increasingly frustrated because of it.

“Come on, you stupid thing.” Bonnie turned her key in another attempt to get her car to start, the engine made a strange noise, sounding sort of like a dying animal taking it’s one last long struggling breath and it stalled again.

She then waited a few moments, then tried again, turning the key in the ignition. And this time instead of whining or making any noise at all, her car just sat there in silence. As if it was defying her, by mocking her through it’s refusal to start and just sit there like a useless chunk of metal that weighed thousands of tons.

She tried one last time for the hell of it, even though she doubted that it would work and when it didn’t. She scowled at the speed dial. “Damn you.” 

Bonnie sat there for a few minutes trying to think about what she should do, because one thing was for certain her car wasn’t going anywhere, which meant that she wasn’t going anywhere in it. And it was for sure too far for her to walk where she needed to go. Which meant that she had to call someone to pick her up and let them know about her car troubles.

With a slap to the dashboard of her car, she reached over to the passenger’s seat of her car where her purse was and pulled out her phone. She dialed Enzo’s number, in hopes that her boyfriend could come to pick her up. 

Yet, his phone rang and rang, without an answer or him picking up. Bonnie tried again, just to get much of the same result with her boyfriend not answering his phone. 

She wondered why he wasn’t answering his phone, as she knew that he was home in the cabin they shared and couldn’t have been too busy to prevent him from answering his phone. Especially not when he should have seen that it was her calling on his phone ID.

Bonnie tried to reach Enzo again for a third time, just for his phone to go straight to his voicemail. “Why in the hell aren’t you answering your phone?”

“Great.” Bonnie grumbled to herself. Placing her head on the steering wheel. Her boyfriend not answering his phone only took her frustration levels up a notch. It was obvious that for whatever reason he was refusing to answer his phone.

And she really needed someone to come and pick her up. Instead of trying Enzo again for the fourth time, Bonnie instead dialed Damon’s number. And lifted her eyes to the heavens in gratefulness when he picked up on just the third ring.

“What’s up, Bon-Bon?” Damon answered his phone in typical Damon fashion.

“Hello, Damon.” Bonnie spoke into her phone. “You’re not busy are you?”

“Not busy enough where I can’t take the time to talk to my best friend.” Damon returned.

Bonnie lifted her head from the steering wheel. “I hate to bother you, but there’s a really big favor I need you to do for me.”

Damon responded. “Not a bother at all, what’s wrong.”

Bonnie clutched her steering wheel with one hand and held her phone to her ear with the other. “My car decided to be a pain in my ass today.”

“What happened to it?”

“I have no clue, just that it won’t start and now I’m sitting here in it and can’t go anywhere.”

“That sucks.”

“The favor I need to ask of you is can you pick me up and take me to the destination I need to go?”

Damon told her over the phone without hesitating. “I can pick you up, no problem.”

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. “Are you sure, I don’t want to make you go out of your way.”

“Not out of my way at all, as luck would have it I’m actually out running an errand for myself. So tell me your location and I’ll come to get you.”

“Thank you so much, I’m in the downtown district, on cherry street, about a block away from the old arts and craft shop.”

He said that to her. “I know exactly where you’re talking about, just hang tight, I should be there in about fifthteen minutes.”

She released a sigh of relief. “Alright, I’ll wait right here in my car, it’s not like I could go anywhere anyhow.”

Their phone call ended and Bonnie placed her phone back into her purse, then she opened up her car door as it was in the midst of summer in Virginia, which meant high and hot humid temperatures, which also meant that it was no fun to sit in enclosed cars during times where there was hot water. So she had opened the door to at least get some air while she waited.

Today was a unrelentingly hot day in Virginia, even though the time was now getting around to be around six p.m., the sun was still high in the sky enough and bright enough to be beating down on the scorched earth with it’s bright rays. Bonnie was thankful that she had at least parked near a tree, as shade provided some reprieve from the sun.

As she waited there in the heat, she really had a craving for some ice cold water. And knew the first thing she was going to do when she got where she needed to be was to get herself something cold to drink.

Her mind then focused on the blue eyed, dark haired, incredibly handsome vampire who was on his way to picking her up. 

It had been two months since her and Damon had rekindled their friendship and closeness, two months since they had reconciled, and two months since the two of them had gotten their friendship back on track to where it was at before he had desiccated for three years. 

Bonnie could recall how it was during the initial first weeks after Damon had returned from his desiccation. How seeing him again only reminded her of the hurt and heartache he put her through when he had made the decision to leave her behind. And never allow her to see him again.

She wanted nothing to do with him and couldn’t lay her eyes on him without being reminded of how pissed off and angry she was with him. She had shut him down, cut him off or pushed him away, whenever he had tried to talk to her or reach out to her during those initial weeks. And if she didn’t do that, then she had either snapped out angry, cruel weeks towards him, or had given him the silent treatment when it wasn’t absolutely necessary to speak with him. She had shown Damon in multiple ways just how hurt she was still by his actions, even to the point of her directing some remarks towards him in which she knew would result in him being emotionally hurt.

Damon to his credit and resilience, however didn’t allow that to deter him from the mission of saving her life. After she had gotten very sick due to the poison pills Enzo had given to her, it was Damon as usual who would have the smarts to plot out what was exactly needed to save her life and Damon who had put that plot into motion and did what he needed to do in order to keep her alive.

Even while she was in the middle of be furious with him at the time, she could admit that a big part of her on the inside had been touched and moved by his dedication to save her, even if she couldn’t even admit it to herself or him at the time, she could admit it to herself now.

For a while, she was in a place where she thought she never would or could be able to forgive Damon. Then steadily through his actions and his words, he began to break down the barrier around her heart she had built up in relation to him since the night he had dedicated.

And then came the night where he had read her that letter, the letter she had hung onto for three years. His letter that she was too afraid to read, yet couldn’t let go or destroy at the same time.

She recalled her reaction and how she felt as he recited that wonderful letter to her, how meaningful it was he had remembered what he had written to her by heart word for word, even after he had dessicated for three years.

“I have to admit.” Bonnie gave him a warm smile as he finished telling her exactly what was in his letter to her. “That is one hell of a letter.”

Damon returned her warm smile with one of his own, as a certain special sparkle he had for her entered into his eyes.

Getting up from where she was sitting, she approached him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Even though he was sitting, she still needed to stand on her tiptoes to allow her arms to reach fully around his form.

Without hesitation, he hugged her back, his big strong arms wrapping around her small frame and drawing her closer towards him. He felt relief and appreciation, as he had finally been able to tell her what was in his letter to her. He knew she was holding back from reading it for multiple reasons. And after a while, wasn’t sure if she would be open to hearing him out, after she had spent the last weeks so angry with him as he had pushed her away.

Yet, here in this moment, on this night, he saw his opportunity to let her know what was exactly in his letter and how he had poured his heart out to her in it. So when he saw her warm smile, and now felt her arms around him, he was beyond relieved and in appreciation how she had accepted his letter so positively and reacted in a manner in which he hoped she would.

And now he was beyond glad and moved how she had embraced him in a hug, so he took the moment to enjoy the feelings of having Bonnie Bennett in his arms.

For her part, being in Damon Salvatore’s arms felt nice, comforting and warm. So she allowed herself to stay in his embrace for a moment, as the tantalizing scent of his cologne flowed through her nostrils.

Their hug lingered for a little longer than it should have for two people who were just supposed to be friends.

Then Bonnie released him and took a couple of steps back, yet still remained close enough where they were only inches apart. 

The Raven-haired vampire cleared his throat. “I meant every single word I put in that letter and I’ll always mean it.”

She gave him another warm smile with a nod.

“You mind if we talk it over for a little bit?” Damon questioned her.

“Yeah, I have some time tonight.” Bonnie decided. “I’d think it would be good of us to talk it over actually, if we’re going to move forward and away from this issue.”

Damon gestured at a spot which was next to him.

Bonnie took a seat again, however this time closer to him than where she was sitting when he was reciting his letter to her.

“First, I’m sorry for hurting you with my decision to leave. It wasn’t my intention and the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you.” Damon’s tone was serious as he told her this.

“I know, Damon.” Bonnie said to him in a soft tone.

“When you got knocked out trying to save me from Tyler, I attempted to heal your head injury with my blood and couldn’t do it. Something was wrong, the drugs Enzo had given you prevented my blood from being able to heal you for some reason. So I didn’t know what to do, I panicked.”

She listened to him, and waited for her to explain more.

He continued. “I panicked and I got scared. Thankfully, I was eventually able to heal you at the hospital. Yet still I was panicked and scared by witnessing you get so seriously injured trying to save me. And I thought to myself ‘What if it’s too late the next time, what if the damage is too severe for me to be able to heal her, what if the next time she tries to save me results in her...death?’ “ 

“Which is something I couldn’t even bear to think about happening, I mean I already felt like shit for you getting hurt trying to prevent Tyler from killing me. So, the impulsive guy that I am, I figured the solution would be to take myself out of the picture, making it so that neither you or Stefan would get hurt trying to save me. In my Damon way of thinking, I felt like removing myself from your life was one of the only ways I could control the situation to make sure you remained alive.”

Bonnie commented with a gentle, calm tone. “I didn’t get it at first or refused to get it, mainly because my anger and hurt over you leaving wouldn’t allow me to get it at the time. But, I get it now and understand you were doing what you honestly believed what was for the best to protect me, I realize now how you left because it was your way of showing how much you cared for me.”

Damon spoke with sincerity. “I do care about you, Bon, more than words can ever explain. And as difficult as it was for me to decide to dessicate, I did it for the safety of you and my brother. Especially in relation to you, you deserve much better than dying for a guy like me.”

She frowned at the way he had said those last words. “Now Damon….”

He held up a hand to stop whatever she was about to say. “I’m already fortunate and blessed enough where you have graced me with your friendship, that we share a bond I haven’t had with anyone else before in my life, despite all of the many horrible actions I’ve committed in my life, you still have given me a chance to have this special friendship with you.”

“But, as I said, I’ve committed a lot of awful actions in my life, which means you’re way too good to lose your life over a guy like me. So if I had to remove myself in order to prevent you from dying for a guy like me, then so be it.”

“I believe you. I can hear the sincerity in your voice, see it in your eyes.” They were close enough where she was able to reach out to lay a comforting hand on top of his. “And I understand how you desiccating was your equivalent of doing something selfless for me, not just for me, for Stefan as well.”

Damon’s eyes lowered down to where her hand rested on top of his, before they lifted back up to meet hers again. “You were unconscious at the hospital when I tried to explain to you why I was making the decision I felt like I needed to make. If you had died saving me I would have felt decades of crippling guilt which would last me for the rest of my immortal life. And I would mourn for you, like really mourn.”

“Then if you had ever died, I would probably be one miserable son of a bitch to be around. Because all I would care about and focus on is finding a way to bring you back to life, even if I had to search the entire universe and swim through a pool of vervain infused water in order to do so. I can get over a lot of things, Bonnie, yet I can’t get over losing you, I’d never get over losing you.”

She trusted, had faith in what he was revealing to her now, due to her trusting and having faith in what he was expressing to her, hearing the emotion in his voice, had her blinking back the tears of her own emotions which she felt at the moment.

Damon added. “You lived your life suffering, sacrificing for all of us really. We all should be ashamed of ourselves of how much was asked of you to save the day, especially when it came to saving Elena. Too often your life and well being came as second thought, too often suffered and died for the greater good. We all need to do better when it comes to how you’re treated and valued in our lives. At least I felt like I was doing my part in doing better by you, by me making a sacrifice to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt or worse trying to save me. I refused to stand by and allow you to die for me.”

“I’ve just had this fixation on self sacrificing myself for others. I felt this obligation to martyr myself for my friends, especially Elena. And also felt obligated to protect the people of this town the people of this town from the Supernatural villains who were attracted to this place like flies to shit.”

This time he took the turn to listen to her express herself.

She exhaled with a shake of her head. “Trust me, I grew beyond tired of all of the suffering and pain I had to endure due to my self sacrificing martyr ways. Not only has it taken a toll on me physically, it’s not healthy for me mentally or emotionally. Which is exactly why I decided at a certain point how I was no longer going to be the sacrificial lamb Bonnie, I finally reached a point where I was determined to put my life and well being above others. The point where it was fine for me to tell someone ‘no’, when they requested I risk myself for whatever they needed.”

“Then I don’t know.” Bonnie shrugged with exasperation. “Lost my way and regressed at some point during these last three years while you were away. Due to the mixture of circumstances of having to hideout for my life, the isolation and some other issues. I lost the fight I had inside of me.”

“But, I swear to you and myself that I’m going to work on becoming the Bonnie who puts herself first again, the one who isn’t eager to sacrifice herself constantly for the sake of saving the day, the Bonnie who doesn’t feel obligated to always save random people at such great risk of herself. And now I’m learning how to live my life all over all, to live it to the fullest. Which means putting myself in less stressful and painful situations. And just focusing on what I want more, what brings me joy, happiness and contentment.” 

Damon commented to her, his tone understanding and empathetic. “Good, I’m glad to hear how you’ll put yourself first and how you’ll pursue the life that brings you the most joy and happiness. Because all I ever want for you is to live the happy, cheerful and untroubled life. That was one of the reasons why I desiccated, because I hoped you’d have a happy life even while I was gone.”

Bonnie eyed him with feeling. “I couldn’t lose you either, you know.”

Tilting his head slightly, he gave her a good natured smile.

“If you saw my life being in danger, or how I was about to die, you wouldn’t just ignore the situation or walk away from it to leave me to die, would you?” It was less of a question and more of her trying to make a point.

“Of course I couldn’t walk away from you.” Damon remarked with meaning. “I’d do all in my power I could in order to save you.”

“Then we’re the same in that aspect because I couldn’t walk away when your life was in danger.” Bonnie stated softly. “Which was why I had to take the actions I did to stop Tyler from killing you, because you know what you said about not being able to lose me, goes both ways. I couldn’t bear to lose you either, it won’t really hurt and I’d mourn for you. So because of that I’d think I would still do all in my power to save you whenever you were in danger.”

He began to protest, as the thought of her risking herself for him still didn’t settle well with him. “Bonnie.”

She lifted her hand, knowing how he was about to protest. “I’ll promise that I’ll stop being a sacrificial lamb Bonnie for the most part, I’ll promise to both of us right now how I’ll first myself and feelings first way more often. That I will risk myself for others or whatever moral cause much less.”

“Yet, if you’re asking me to promise I’ll be able to walk away or turn my back on you the next time you’re in danger of being seriously harmed or dying.” Bonnie paused looking him in the eye. “I can’t promise you that, because I can’t lose you, just like you can’t lose me. And I care about you a lot too, Damon.”

He opened his mouth to say something, yet was speechless.

“Can you understand this?” She pondered.

“Trust me, Bonnie I’m touched to know you still care about me. Yet I still hate the thought of you getting hurt trying to save me.”

Bonnie nodded. “Yeah, which means a great deal to me and yet still.”

“How about we compromise.”

“Compromise?”

“Since I’d still prefer for you not to recklessly risk your life and well being for mine, how about if I’m in trouble the for now on, you consider taking the least risk and dangerous, the most safest for yourself options and paths available to yourself and your well being, since I can see now I would be able to talk you out of not attempting to save me if I ever get into trouble again.”

“Alright, I can agree and settle on your compromise. Since I can’t ever see myself being able to turn by back on you, or walk away if there’s ever a situation where you’re in trouble and I can do something to help. I’ll try my best though not to be reckless and to take the safest options available if they are available. Because while it’s true how you’ve done horrible things which I can never condone, I’m willing to save you because I know there’s goodness and kindness in you as well”

“Glad you can agree to my compromise. Because as I said before, I could deal with you hating me, as long as you remain safe and as long as you remain alive to live the life you deserve to have.”

“I never actually hated you, Damon or never could since we’ve become friends. I know I’ve told you that a couple of times since you came back from your desiccation. But it was my anger and the issues I had with you leaving, I truly didn’t mean it.”

There was understanding in Damon’s voice as he told her. “Hey, we all say things and make comments we don’t mean, when we’re either hurt or upset. I’m for one a master at saying things I don’t mean when I’m super hurt over something, happens to the best of us.”

Bonnie’s eyes scanned the area surrounding them before landing back on him. “And I would like to say that I’m sorry.”

Damon was taken aback. “For what? You have nothing to apologize to me for.”

Bonnie hinted. “For the harsh and mean spirited things I directed towards you and said to you during those first few weeks where you came back.”

Damon reminded her. “You told me some hard and difficult truths which I needed to hear about myself. Not everyone in my life has been willing to hold me accountable for the mistakes I have made with my decision making. I appreciate that you’re willing to, it makes me work on myself, to hold myself accountable and learn from and fix my bad mistakes and decision making.”

“Yes, a lot of the times when I reprimand your wrong doings or mistakes, it’s because I want you to believe you can be a better man for yourself.” Bonnie went on. “Still some of the comments I made towards you were, with the intention of hurting you, since I was hurting at the time. So because I know some of my words towards you hurt you, I’m sorry for them.”

This time he comforted her, by putting his other hand on top of hers, which still rested on his right hand. “Still don’t believe you owe me an apology, yet if it makes you feel better then I accept. Let’s just move past all we’ve done or said to hurt each other and put it behind us.”

“I would like to move forward.” She agreed.

“I’m sorry I ever left.” Damon whispered gently. “It will never happen again.”

“I know that you regret leaving and believe you when you say you’ll leave me again.” Bonnie whispered to him in a calm affectionate tone. “And because I believe you, I forgive you.”

Relief entered into his features as he gave her a kind smile, his eyes filled with the tender adoration he felt for and towards her. “So how about we be best friends again? Are we good now?.”

Once again she gave him a warm smile. “We’re more than good now. And I would love for us to be best friends again!”

Ever since that night where he had recited his letter to her, ever since they had the conversation they had on that night, Bonnie finally understood, realized and recognized why Damon had chosen to leave. And she could see for herself just how much he cared about her and cherished the connection they had with each other.

So from that night on, things had become much better and lighter between them. She had felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders once she was able to forgive him. And over the last two months, her bond with him had been restored and was rock solid as ever. Their friendship had picked up where it had left off, anyone who saw them interacting during the last two months would find it hard to believe that their relationship had been strained in the first place.

Yet, although the night he recited the letter was the first time he had been successful at completely breaking down her walls, through explaining himself to her, and therefore earning her forgiveness. It wasn’t exactly quite the first time when Damon Salvatore had managed to get through to her heart. Even if it didn’t quite completely break down the walls she had built around her heart to protect herself from him reaching through to her.

It did play an important role in why she was able to reach the point where she could forgive him and accept him back into her life as a close friend. The moment she was referring to was while she was still a huntress.

On the night in which she was still under the uncontrollable rage and urge to kill vampires, which the huntress curse had inflicted upon her. To the point where she even wanted to kill all of her vampire friends and drive a stake through the heart of her vampire boyfriend in Enzo.

Yet none of those urges were as strong as her urge to kill Damon, she knew how it was due to the huntress in her feeding off of the hurt and emotions she was feeling towards him for desiccating and abandoning her. And Damon much to his cleverness had used towards emotions to wake her from the huntress coma she had been in. Even though some might call him stupid for pissing her off and making himself the target of her thirist to end the lives of all vampires.

Bonnie could register how for Damon Salvatore, he was being selfless by placing himself intentionally in harm's way as a way to try to free her from the huntress curse she had been under.

She had been chasing him through the woods, on the mission to kill him by driving a wooden stake through his chest. She had thrown him around, kicked and hit him until he was bloody from her attacks. Still even as she was physically attempting to end his life, he never raised a hand to attack or physically defend himself from her in return.

Instead he tried to use his words to get through to her, giving her his heartfelt speech and pouring out his feelings for her during the entire course of her onslaught on him. She closed out everything he was telling her, even while she wanted to believe he was being sincere. Her hurt and angered feelings which were being amplified by the huntress curse told her how she had to complete the mission to take his life.

It wasn’t until she had him pinned against the tree, at her mercy that he managed to melt some of the ice she had built around her feelings towards and in relation to him for three years.

When she heard the words “I Love You.” Coming from his lips, it made her take a serious pause. A number of overwhelming feelings overcame her in that moment. She was shocked, surprised, hopeful, yet hesitant at the same time because she wasn’t quite sure if she had just imagined what he had told her.

Which was why she had asked him. “What did you say?”

His eyes connected to hers with an intensity she had quite never seen before. “I said, I love you, Bon.”

Bonnie could remember how those three wonderful words, coming from the sexy mouth of Damon Salvatore had impacted her during that very moment, on that very night in the woods.

How her heart leaped and fluttered in her chest. How her feelings rejoiced and celebrated at those three wonderful words, how much jubilation, exhilaration, and joy she felt at those words. How hearing him say “I love you.” elated her heart.

And just like that, whatever urge she had to end his life disappeared, as the feelings she had been holding inside of her, came boiling next to the surface. She recalled how she had lowered the stake, even as the huntress voice in her head kept ordering her to kill him. There had been something stronger than the huntress curse to overtake her.

Which were her feelings for the eldest Salvatore. For a few lingering minutes, there was this silent, romantic and sexual filled tension between time, so thick as if hung around them like an emotional, invisible fog. 

Her eyes stayed locked with his, and in them she had seen his love?, desire?, lust?, for her? She couldn’t have been one hundred percent positive. All she knew was how her love, desire, lust for him had come near the surface. And how for that lingering, tense moment, she had seen his eyes fall to her lips, which caused her heart to leap in her chest again.

Her eyes had done the same, as they had fallen to his lips, before lifting back to meet his intense gaze. And she suddenly wanted to kiss him and confess her feelings for love for him at the same time.

And just as she was about to open her mouth to say ‘I love you too, Damon’. Matt bursted on the scene, interrupting the moment before she could say the words “I love you.” In return. And just like that the moment was broken.

Damon had told Matt to take her away somewhere safe, where she could rest until the huntress curse was broken. She recalled how he had walked her to Matt’s car and put her in the backseat. And how she had in silence, watched him from the back window of Matt’s car from in the glow of the red taillights, how she watched as Matt drove her away from the scene, until he had been enveloped by the darkness of the night. And the chance she had to tell him had she really felt was lost.

It wasn’t until about ten minutes into her car ride with Matt, how it dawned on her she still had a boyfriend, Enzo and how guilty she felt that she had forgotten about Enzo during those tense moments with Damon in the woods, where she wanted to kiss the blue eyed vampire, while confessing the feelings she had for him at the same time.

She ridiculed herself for having those immense, intense feelings for Damon, for her strongest desire and need to kiss Damon, all while she was Enzo’s girlfriend. And told herself how inappropriate it was for her to feel what she did for Damon while she was with Enzo.

Still she couldn’t help what she felt for the eldest Salvatore. And from time to time, for the last two months, found herself focusing on the words “And I love you” , in which he had told her in the woods with so much feeling and meaning behind it. And she wondered if he would ever go into detail to her about what he told her that night, yet he never did.

And she hadn’t mentioned the moment in those woods that they had shared, because she was hesitant and unsure about admitting to Damon how she loved him too. Deep down she knew she had love for Enzo, how she was thankful he had taken care of her for three years. And yet what she felt for Damon seemed to be on a whole other level, in a different stratosphere than whatever she felt for the British Vampire.

Yet she kept her feelings to herself, as she wasn’t even sure whether or not Damon had just told her how he felt as a spur of the moment type of deal, without any plans to go further than that. Could it have been that she misread or misjudged his intention beyond those words and that he still saw her as a friend, or only loved her as a friend? So perhaps it was for the best that her and Damon not mention what he had told her.

Besides, she thought to herself. She had to remind herself how she was only supposed to have romantic feelings for one man, which was Enzo St John, how she was supposed to be committed and dedicated to him romantically. And plus she felt like she owed it to him to stay with him, since he had been there for her during the last three years. She felt obligated to stick it out with Enzo, she didn’t think it would be right at the moment to just drop him the minute another man told her he loved her, especially because she wasn’t one hundred percent sure about what Damon’s intentions were after his heartfelt confession. And especially because part of her wasn’t ready to confront the feelings she had for the blue eyed vampire so soon after he came back from desiccation. She just sighed to herself over her complicated mess of feelings.

Suddenly, the honk of a car horn broke Bonnie from her thoughts, making her jump in the driver's seat she was sitting in. She looked up to see Damon had pulled up next to her car, she was so caught up into her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed he had arrived.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Damon greeted her with amusement in his tone. “I called out to you, but you were looking out into space, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Bonnie touched a hand to her chest, as her heart did the type of thing that happened to people when they got suddenly startled .

“You seem like you were daydreaming there, lost in your thoughts.” Damon spoke from where he sat on the driver’s side of his Camaro.

“Yeah, I was daydreaming to pass the time until you got here.” She returned, just leaving out the part where she had been daydreaming about him.

“Got over here as quickly as possible.” He told her.

She nodded towards him. “Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

He removed the sunshades he was wearing. “Perhaps I could take a look at your car, see what the problem is.”

“You think that you can fix it?”

“Who knows, more and more cars these days has all of the computer stuff in it, making it difficult for regular guys like me to be able to fix. Yet, it couldn’t hurt for me to look.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt for you to look.” Bonnie remarked.

So Damon pulled up his camaro in the spot in front of her car, then got out and approached the front of her car. “Pop the hood.”

From the inside of her car, she pressed the button which required her hood to be popped.

Lifting up the hood, Damon leaned over to take a peek to see if he could find out what the issue was.

Stepping out of her car, Bonnie walked over next to where he stood and leaned over the engine of her car with him. “So what’s the problem? You think you could fix it?”

Damon drummed his fingers on the edge of her car, he studied the engine, moved his hands over several parts of the engine to see if he could discover what the problem was and after a few minutes came up with a collusion.

“Unfortunately, this is above my car fixing skills, I believe it could be the battery or maybe another serious engine issue you have. Definitely something it would take a professional to fix.”

“Great.” Bonnie muttered in a sarcastic tone.

He stepped back, and shut the hood of her car down. Getting out a handkerchief, he wiped the oil off which had gotten on his hands while he touched parts of the engine. “Why don’t we leave your car here for now and I’ll take you to your destination.”

She swiped at the sweat that had formed on her brow with the back of her hand. “My home is the destination I need to get to.”

Putting his handkerchief back in his pocket, he stated. “Then your home is where I’ll take you.” 

Bonnie let him know. “Thanks, I just have to grab a few things.”

She approached her car again, got her car keys, her purse, and a bag of books she had bought earlier that afternoon. She shut her car door and locked it using the keyhole, since her car wasn’t working. When she turned towards Damon’s Camaro, she could see him standing by the passenger’s side of the door.

Out of curiosity, she inclined her head. “Are you offering me to drive your car?” 

As he had allowed her several times to drive his camaro, which was a special exception he made for her since he mostly had the rule that no one was allowed to drive his camaro besides himself.

“Nope, not this time.” Damon chuckled, opening the passenger’s door for her. “Just thought that I would treat a lady, like a lady.”

“How chivalrous of you.” She returned with a chuckle of her which earned a grin from him.

Bonnie walked over to the passenger’s side of his camaro, then proceeded to get inside. “Thank you, again.”

“Welcome.” He stated and then shut the door.

Damon went around to the driver’s side of his camaro as Bonnie buckled her seatbelt. He got in, shut the door and then buckled his own seatbelt. Before reaching back and grabbing an ice cold bottle of water he’d just got.

“Here you go.” Damon held out a bottle of water to her.

“How did you know I was craving something cold to drink?” She inquired as she took the bottle of water from him without hesitation.

He shrugged. “Figure you might need it, once I knew you’d be waiting for over ten minutes for me to arrive to pick you up. So I stopped by the convenience store down the street.”

She twisted the cap off of the bottle of water. “Well, you’ve read my mind, because this heat has me dying of thirst.”

“It’s scorching outhere.” Damon put in. “Which is why I’m driving with an open roof today.”

She had noticed this, as she took a few long gulps of the water he had given to her, the cold, clear liquid giving her quick relief to her dry throat. Sometimes nothing was more refreshing than a drink of ice cold water.

Damon started up his camaro, pulled out into the street and began to drive.

Bonnie's ears took note of the familiar tune that was coming from the speakers of his radio. “Could you turn that up?”

Indulging her, he reached over with one hand and turned up the radio, until the song which was on it blasted out of the speakers.

“I love this song.” She commented as she put the cap back on her bottle of water.

“Me too, very 90s.” He stated in agreement.

The song that they spoke of, which was currently playing on the radio, was ‘Return to Innocence’ by Enigma. The one thing they had shared in common since their time in the 1994 prison world was their attachment to and fondness of 90s music.

So for a little while they rode in silence, just enjoying the feel and the lyrics of the song. 

Bonnie closed her eyes as the speed he was driving at, with the roof being down, provided enough wind for a cool breeze to graze over her body and through her hair, it was cool enough to combat the heat of the sun at least somewhat.

Glancing over at her, Damon did a double take, he was going to tell her something about how this moment reminded him of the times in the 1994 prison world, where they would just drive around his in camaro to pass the time or look for some entertainment to fight against the boredom they felt there at times.

Yet, whatever he was about to say was caught up in his throat, once he caught sight of her.

Her eyes were closed with a half smile of peaceful contentment on her face, the wind was blowing through her hair, he couldn’t help but to acknowledge to himself what a stunningly, gorgeous woman Bonnie Bennett had become to him.

Opening her eyes, Bonnie glanced towards Damon, once she noticed his gaze on her and how he was eyeing her, she felt that flutter in her chest. As his staredown was very similar to the way he had eyed her that night in the woods when she had the urge to kiss him.

She also took notice of how the sunlight casted an almost angelic glow over his facial features. Making his piercing cobalt eyes look nearly silver. And she realized how she wouldn’t mind getting lost in those incredible eyes of his. As looking into them made her feel things she again recognized was inappropriate to feel as she had a boyfriend waiting for her back at him.

To distract herself, she fiddled with the lapels on her purse.

Damon moved his attention back to the road ahead of him, so that staring at her for too long wouldn’t cause him to wreck his beloved camaro. The radio switched to playing ‘Crazy’ by Aerosmith as he continued to drive.

“Since it’s evening time, right now.” His voice broke into the silence. “How about I take you to the Mystic Grill before I take you home? It would be my treat.”

“No, thank you.” Bonnie shook her head politely.

“Not hungry?”

“I am, it’s just that I sort of committed to have dinner with Enzo back at the cabin this evening.”

Damon mumbled in a nonchalant manner. “Oh, then I guess we could hang out at the grille some other time.”

Bonnie stated. “That would be fine, In fact I’m free tomorrow evening.”

He adjusted his hands on the steering wheel. “I could take you out to the Mystic Grille tomorrow evening and it would still be my treat.”

“You have yourself a deal there, tomorrow evening, Mystic Grille it is.”

“Like good, old drinking buddies you and I!” 

That earned a chuckle from Bonnie.

Damon stopped at a traffic light, which was currently on red in the direction he was going.

Bonnie conversed. “I’m so irritated my car decided to be a pain in my ass today, especially because I would like to have it for where I need to go early next week.”

“You don’t have rental insurance?”

“With the whole ordeal of me going through the huntress curse and dealing with being sick for a little while, paying for my car insurance just was an afterthought in my mind. I’ve been catching up on those bills, including my car insurance which does include rental. Yet it won’t go back into effect soon enough for me to be able to get a rental by next week.”

“I see.”

“Plus, you know, I could get an uber or have someone to drive me where I need to go, but I prefer having my freedoms when it comes to driving. It’s just more convenient not having to rely on others for too long to drive you places.”

The traffic signal turned green and Damon kept on driving. “I can relate to you perfectly on that account. I couldn’t wait to be able to drive myself where I want to go.”

Bonnie nodded. “Exactly why I practiced for my driver’s license as soon as I reached the legal age to be able to get one.”

He inquired. “Just where do you have to go next week for you to need your car by then?”

She responded. “Remember how I told you my goals to finally get a kickstart in my dream career?”

“I remember.” He recalled how she had a quest to find a position which she could work at in her dream career. And recalled how her dream career was in the Marketing Business industry. She had wanted to get started on the path of her dream career right after she had graduated from college. But, the events of the last few years have derailed her efforts. Since she had gotten her life back on track now, it appeared she was continuing in her goals to work in that field of her dreams.

“Next Tuesday, early in the afternoon, I have an opportunity to finally get my career kicked off. I entered my resume online in a particular field to see if anyone would be interested in hiring me. And I got a call from a company who offered me an interview with them.”

“Really? Which company?”

“They’re called Aspens Clarke. Apparently they are a rather big and successful Marketing business who are doing rather well in the industry they specialize in. They also make and produce some of their own merchandise and products that they sell. Their main headquarters are located in Northern Virginia, near D.C. where all of the hire ups work.”

“But they also have other areas and buildings located all throughout the eastern seaboard where they do their work and run their business. Including a location which is just in the next county over. The drive there is only about twenty minutes, which isn’t bad, but I would still need a car to go to and back from there if I’m successful at this interview.”

“Excited for you, Bon-Bon! You have the opportunity to work in a career that you enjoy.” Damon commented.

She looked out of the windshield ahead of her. “I’m excited too and…”

“Nervous.” Damon finished her sentence for her.

“Yes, very.” Bonnie admitted.

He turned onto the two lane highway which led to where she lived. “Have faith in yourself, you’re going to nail that interview.”

She shifted in her seat. “I do have faith in myself and my abilities. I know I have all of the qualifications and requirements to be able to get the job. Still I’m nervous as to whether or not I’ll know what to say, or how I will be able to conduct myself. Or if I answer a question in the wrong way that will make them decide not to hire me.”

“Would you like my advice.”

“Sure.”

“Just be yourself, be honest, show them how qualified you are and you’ll get the job.”

She glanced sideways at him. “You really believe that?”

He gave a nod. “I do and I’m not just saying this because you’re my best friend. But, because I’ve seen how hard you worked to earn your degree and reach all of your qualifications in this particular industry you’re seeking to work in.”

“I would be thrilled if you ended up being correct on this matter. Because although it’s on the lower end of the spectrum for Aspens Clarke, the pay for begginers in that company is very profitable, at least profitable enough where one could make a decent living and be able to pay all of their bills off of. I would be starting in their sales department if I were to be able to land that job.”

“The Bonnie Bennet I know is very steadfast and diligent, she’ll knock the interview out of the park, then she’ll soon be the newest employee for Aspens Clarke.”

“You’re right not only will she knock the interview out of the park and get the job, she’ll eventually work her way up the ladder, to one of the top positions at Aspens Clarke!”

He pumped a supportive fist in the air. “There you go, as long as you continue with such spirit , you’ll be able to be successful, achieving all of your dreams in life.”

“Well as I said, I did have faith in my abilities to land a position in my dream career, yet my nerves got to me for a moment. But. Now I’m not as nervous since my supportive drinking buddy has given me the little pep talk I needed.” She remarked enthusiastically.

They were just a few minutes from her house, so Bonnie retrieved the keys to the cabin from out of her purse.

“About your car, I could try to have it fixed for you by Tuesday afternoon.”

“You don’t need to do that, I can try to take it by some mechanic to see what can be done with it..”

“You could.” Damon turned his camaro into her driveway. “Yet there’s no guarantee that whatever mechanic you take it by could have it fixed by Tuesday afternoon, since it’s important for you to have it by then.”

Bonnie leaned forward. “And you know of a mechanic who could accomplish fixing my car by then?”

Damon parked his car in front of the cabin, near where Enzo’s car was, but kept his camaro running. “The guy I know of, I know personally. Not exactly a friend, more of an acquaintance. He owns an Auto repair shop in town, is the best auto repairman and mechanic I have ever shared my business with. And trust me since I wouldn’t take my camaro to any random, bullshit place.”

Bonnie removed her seat belt. “Really? Who is this repairman you know?”

Damon explained. “Fred Chapman, he co owes an Auto shop with his cousin Frank. He is able to work miracles even on the worst of lemons and have them running smooth again. He always has my camaro purring like a kitten. I’ve been taking my vehicles to him for ten years and he has never failed or disappointed me. If anyone can get you your car back by Tuesday, it would be Fred.”

She considered Damon’s offer, was aware of how seriously Damon viewed his Camaro and knew he would only trust the best of mechanics to handle his precious car. Because of that she trusted his judgement.

“All right, I trust your judgement and will let this Fred fellow have a go at repairing my car.”

“You won’t regret it and since I’m one of his best, most loyal customers, who happens to be an acquaintance, I’ll be sure to use this influence to get him to work on your car immediately.”

“Okay, just let me know how much I need to pay him after he works on it.”

Damon shook his head. “Don’t you even worry about the price it will take for Fred to repair your car, I’ll pay it.”

Bonnie pursed her lips. “You don’t….”

He placed a polite hand on her shoulder. “Before you say I don’t have to pay for it, I will. Just giving my best friend the breaks, because you deserve to have all of the breaks in life.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Damon!” She gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder. “Very much appreciate what you’re doing.”

He just grinned.

Bonnie added. “So about going to the Mystic Grille tomorrow evening, I’m assuming the offer is still on.”

Damon glanced sideways at her. “It is, if you still want to go with me there tomorrow and it would still be my treat!”

“Wonderful, then I’ll see you tomorrow evening, I guess.” 

“And I’ll pick you up here, since your car is on the friz.”

“Okay, then how about five thirty, since I usually like to eat my dinner around six.”

“Five thirty it is Bon-Bon!”

She grabbed her bag of books from off of the floor in front of her, putting them in her lap. “I’m thinking I might be in the mood for a cheeseburger and fries at the Grille.”

He gestured with his hand. “Whatever you’d like.”

“Then afterwards we could hang out at the bar, having some bourbon like…”

“Drinking buddies.” He finished her sentence.

“Exactly.” She grinned.

The two of them shared at light hearted life.

Damon added. “See, you later then.”

Nodding, Bonnie put her purse over her shoulder, she opened the passenger’s door, was about to get out when she paused to look over her shoulder at him.

“Oh and Damon?”

Yes, Bonnie?”

Bonnie gave him a look of sincerity. “I’ve missed this, missed us being like this. I’m glad we’re friends again. I’m happy we have our bond back.”

His expression softened, his demeanor changing to one of his admiration for her. “I’ve missed us and our friendship bond too, so same.”

She climbed out of the car, stood to her full height.” 

“Bonnie.”

“Yes?”

He held out his hand. “You should give me your keys, since I’ll take them by Fred’s repair shop.”

“Oh.” Bonnie reached in and pulled out her car keys, she placed them in the palm of Damon’s outstretched hand. “Here you go.”

Damon pocketed her keys.

“Bye, see you later.” She told him before shutting the passenger’s side door.

“Yeah, later, Bon.” He waved.

Damon then sat there, watching as she walked up to the front door of her home, he waited until she was safe inside before turning his camaro around to leave her driveway. As he turned onto the road, he grabbed his phone and made a call to Fred Chapman.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Bonnie strolled into the cabin she had been sharing with Enzo for quite some time now, she shut the door behind her, rearranging her bag in her hand and she locked it.

“Hey, I’m home now.” She called out.

Enzo, who had been sitting on the couch waiting for her, stood to his feet to face her. “You’re late.”

Bonnie arched her brow, as it was not the warm reception from her boyfriend she was used to, when he had gotten home before she did. “I’m aware of that, tried to get back here as soon as I possibly could though.”

“Dinner’s cold.” Enzo started with a slight grumble to his voice.

Yet Bonnie knew that grumble enough to immediately know that he appeared to be of a shitty mood for some reason. “I wasn’t intentionally late by the way, something just came up.”

“Where have you been? What came up?” The British vampire questioned, as he couldn’t hide his irritation.

There had been a period during the course of the years he had dated Bonnie Bennett, in which she had spent the vast majority of her time and attention, either with him or around him. To the point where multiple days passed by in a row of his face and presence being the only person she interacted with. Due to how she had to be isolated and in hiding from those who wanted to kill her, she was met with a situation where he was the only person she could lean on.

So the majority of her time, her attention had been focused on and with him during the last three years. And Enzo had eagerly consumed every ounce of attention and affection she had given him. He thought it was the stuff of romance novels in a way how they had been isolated here in this cabin, with just the two of them.

However, there had been a change which had occurred over the last couple of months. He didn’t have her all to himself like he had grown used to having her for the last three or so years.

Bonnie for the last couple of months had been splitting her time, and diversifying on different things and people in her life other than him. She had spent a lot of time hanging out with Damon since she had reconciled with him, she spent time also with Caroline, which was known between the green eyed witch and her blonde vampire friend as “girl time.” And Bonnie had been preoccupied for weeks on getting her career kickstarter by trying to do all she could in order to land a job in the field she graduated from college out of. Which meant hours of her putting in her resume to different Marketing businesses around the area.

Added to her splitting time with Damon, Caroline, and attempting to begin her career, she had also taken the time over the last couple of months to do what she described as rediscovering herself after the hardship she had to deal with in the last three years, including the recent months of her getting sick and becoming a huntress.

And part of her rediscovering journey meant her taking part in what she referred to as me time, which was just her by herself doing activities which she enjoyed doing alone. Due to all of these factors combined, he didn’t have her as much to himself as he had grown used to having.

Although it wasn’t like she was neglecting her relationship with it, because she wasn’t. In fact she still made sure to be attentive to him, still gave him an important amount of her time and attention. Yet it was still significantly less than what Enzo had become accustomed to from his girlfriend.

So to compensate, Enzo suggested to Bonnie that they schedule at least one day or some hours every week, in which they would spend some couple time together with just the two of them and know. Whether that special couple time be going out on a date or just spending time with each other at the cabin. And Bonnie agreed to his suggestion, saying it was a good idea since her life was steadily being focused on a variety of people and goals at the moment.

This particular evening had been one of the times in which they had scheduled for that special couple time. They were supposed to have a special, candlelight dinner together, over a home cooked meal he had prepared. And Bonnie had told him how she would be out for the first half of the day, then be back to spend the rest of the evening and night with him.

So Enzo had prepared the meal, expecting her to be back by a certain time. And yet when she wasn’t he waited for her to come from, thinking she was just a few minutes late. But, those few minutes stretched past thirty minutes, to the point where dinner had gotten cold. The more he waited, the more impatient he had become, figuring she might have even forgotten about their planned dinner all together. Until she came into the door just now at six forty, even though she said she would be home near six o’ clock.

So by the time she had arrived back at the cabin, Enzo’s irritation had shown through.

Wandering over to the coffee table, Bonnie placed down her purse, bag of books, along with the bottle of water she had gotten from Damon. “I acknowledge how we are supposed to have dinner at a specific time, but as I said I wasn’t late intentionally. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I didn’t have a choice.”

The British vampire’s eyes followed the witch as she moved around. “Circumstances beyond your control? What happened?”

Bonnie shifted on her feet. “My car broke down is what happened.”

“Where?”

“Downtown.”

“You got it working again?”

“No, it’s stuck on cherry street, downtown, where I last parked it.”

Enzo was confused. “Then how did you get home?”

Bonnie jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “Damon.”

Enzo furrowed his brows. “Damon?”

“I called Damon, he picked me up to drive me here.” Bonnie directed as she gestured. “And he’s going to try to have my car fixed by Tuesday.”

“You called Damon first?” 

“Actually, I didn’t.”

“He was the one you thought of calling before me? Why didn’t you call me, I would have come to get you.” Enzo murmured in an accusatory tone.

“No, I Damon was not the one I called before you. I tried reaching you, but you weren’t answering your phone.” Bonnie remained calm even while her boyfriend's attitude was beginning to irk her nerves.

Enzo pressed as if he doubted her on this particular subject. “My phone you didn’t ring, are you sure you tried to call me?”

His shitty mood, along with his tone of voice managed to aggeverate Bonnie, having the annoyance she felt earlier after her car refused to start resurface inside of her. “As I said, I attempted to call you three times, you didn’t pick up, so I called Damon. Why, don’t you believe me?”

Enzo, seeing how he was aggeverating her, switched up the tone of his voice. “I believe you, now let me just check my phone.”

“Maybe you should..” Was her response the annoyance clear in her voice now.

Enzo went over to where his phone was, retrieved it, and looked at the screen of his phone to see if there were any missed calls. Except for the fact that the screen was blank. He thought the phone was off, pressed the on button, the screen didn’t light up or come on.

Right then, Enzo felt foolish and silly as the realization hit him. “Whoops my phone is dead.”

“How about that.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He glanced over at his girlfriend, if vampires could blush, Enzo certainly would have as if felt like a stupid fool for how he had reacted over her Damon merely just dropping her off after her car broke down. He was so sure that he would have heard her called if she did, so he seemingly challenged her just to find out his phone was dead.

He realized he shouldn’t have come off as testy as he did towards her, as she did nothing at all wrong to him. And yet at the same time, Damon Salvatore was a testy subject for Enzo St John.

As it turned out, Damon desiccating was the best thing that ever occured to Enzo, as Damon’s sudden absence in Bonnie’s life left a big gap in her life, a big void in the life of Bonnie Bennett in which Enzo gladly rushed to fill. Or at least tried his best to fill. Bonnie had been so hurt and angry when Damon had left.

Then a situation arises where Bonnie had become lonely, isolated with no one else but to turn to or rely on besides Enzo. Enzo loved the fact that he had benefited from the way things had unfolded, how he had benefited from Damon deciding to abandon Bonnie, because as far as Enzo was concerned, it was Damon’s loss. And he had eagerly been there to eat up whatever affection and feelings Bonnie had been willing to give him.

He didn’t care whether or not Bonnie would have been less likely to connect with him romantically if Damon had never left. He just wanted a woman to love him, and Bonnie fit into the type of love he had been seeking from a woman for years.

Yet, even while Damon wasn’t around, Enzo felt like he had been in sort of a competition with the blue eyed, Salvatore vampire for Bonnie’s love and affections. Because one thing was constant, even while Damon was gone, it was transparent how he still managed to have a hold on Bonnie’s heart and her thoughts. And it remained transparent, even as Enzo had witnessed Bonnie’s anger and resentment towards Damon for leaving her.

She afterall had held onto the letter Damon had given her for three years, Enzo had told her multiple times that she should have just burned the letter to forever get Damon out of her mind, moving on from him. Yet Bonnie never did, telling Enzo she was holding onto the letter as a reminder not to be her faith and trust in the wrong people. As she felt betrayed by Damon.

But, Enzo was an clueless idiot, he knew it was far more to it than Bonnie was letting on, knew she had held onto the letter because she couldn’t let go of Damon. He had gotten to know Bonnie well enough to see if she had pined for Damon, the longing manner in which she had looked at Damon’s letter, or a picture of Damon at times when she believed no one was looking. And how she clearly missed him, despite saying more than once how she had gotten over Damon leaving.

Bonnie had treated Damon’s desiccation more like that of a woman who had her heart crushed from a break up with a man who she was intensely in love with, than just someone who had parted ways with a good friend. And because Enzo wasn’t an idiot, he knew how Bonnie’s feelings for the eldest Salvatore had run deep.

Still with Damon planning to desiccate for sixty to seventy years, or however long Bonnie managed to live into an old age. Enzo figured he had all of the time in the world with Bonnie, decades of more than enough time for her to eventually completely give over Damon and move on from him. Enzo felt like he had the advantage with Damon being out of the picture, Enzo honestly believed that he would eventually have the Bennett Witch’s undivided emotional investment, how he would be able to have one hundred percent of her heart with Damon being in a coffin.

But, Damon’s returning presence, had somehow thrown Enzo’s romantic world off kilter. Bonnie was furious with Damon at first, yet even in her fury, Enzo could see how part of her was still drawn to the blue eyed vampire emotionally. He admitted to himself how he was envious of how easy and natural it was for Damon to fall back into Bonnie’s good graces once the two of them mended and absolved the issues which had strained their friendship.

How natural it was for Bonnie to rekindle her friendship with Damon, how it was almost as if Damon had never left in the first place. As Enzo had observed Damon and Bonnie’s with each other return over the last few weeks, watching them interact to see how the incredible closeness of their relationship. And witnessing how Damon obviously held some sacred place in Bonnie’s heart. How lighter Bonnie’s spirits appeared to be since she had forgiven and mended her relationship with Damon.

Enzo had been dating Bonnie for nearly three years now, she had told him how she loved him, they did all of the things in which a romantic couple in a committed relationship did together. And yet still, Enzo was jealous of the bond his girlfriend shared with Damon Salvatore. He was petrified on the inside of her one day realizing she had loved Damon more than she ever loved him. Damon’s presence, along with the bond he and Bonnie shared, had Enzo feeling insecure, and he had jumped to the wrong conclusion in the situation of Damon dropping Bonnie off after she had called him, due to such insecurities. He had tried his best to tolerate Damon for Bonnie’s sake, yet still took her insecurities out on her.

“Must have gotten distracted while I was getting ready to fix our dinner, forgot to check my phone. My bad.” Enzo rambled nervously.

“Yeah, I guess we all forget to charge our phones every once and a while.” Bonnie muttered flabbergasted at her British boyfriend.

“I-I shouldn’t have approached or reacted towards you in the manner I did, you didn’t deserve it.” Enzo was apologetic. 

“Don’t know why you’re in such a foul mood today, but I didn’t do anything to warrant your shitty attitude towards me.” Bonnie’s voice was soft, yet she spoke in a no nonsense, take no shit way, in which smart people would know not to press her over. “Don’t let it happen again, Don’t do it again, okay.”

Enzo licked at his dry lips, swallowed. “It won’t happen again, my apologies, I promise to you it won’t.” 

Bonnie sighed. “Look, I’ll just heat up the food, it won’t take long, then we can sit down and eat.”

She made a move towards the kitchen.

Enzo could tell by her body language, and voice how she was still annoyed at him sort of lashing out at her for no reason. He figured how it would be best for him to kiss up to her, and make it up to her for the rest of that evening by earning all of the brownie points he could from her.

“Allow me to heat up the food.” Enzo blocked her path, gestured towards the table. “Here you have a seat, relax for the rest of the evening, we’ll have our candle light dinner together and then we can spend the rest of the night with each other.”

Bonnie still wasn’t pleased with how he had approached her when she arrived home to their cabin. Yet she wasn’t in the mood to get into an argument with Enzo which would have her upset and in a foul mood herself for the remainder of the night. So, she decided to let him slide, for now. Keeping in mind how she had warned him not to snipe at her like that again for no reason.

To keep the peace she just said. “What’s for dinner?”

The British vampire inwardly breathed out, glad she wasn’t going to chew him out any longer, and that she appeared not to be in the mood to argue. “It’s a Greek recipe I looked up online, Love. Figured I’d give it a try.”

She took a seat at the kitchen table. “Sounds delicious, I’m famished.”

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Damon in the meantime, was immediately seeing to the task of getting Bonnie’s car prepared as soon as possible. Once he had contacted Fred Chapman, he drove over to Chapman’s Auto Repair, to drop off Bonnie’s keys and to see what the problem with her car was.

Lucky enough for him and Bonnie, Chapman’s Auto repair stayed open until seven p.m Monday through Saturday. So Damon had contacted Fred Chapman just in time before his shop closed for the day. Damon gave Fred the location of where Bonnie’s car had stalled, upon which Fred had sent one of his tow truck drivers to pick it up and haul it to his shop.

Damon, who was there when her car had arrived, inquired Fred about what the issue with her car was. Fred, a grizzly, yet upstanding man, inspected her vehicle, then informed Damon of the issue. Which was not only how her battery needed replacing, but how there were problems with other parts of her motor which would need replacing.

Damon asked Fred how long it would take to fix it, Fred told Damon how it depended, but with as many problems as the car had, it could take him about five or six days, since there were other customers who needed car work done as well.

Knowing how important it was for Bonnie to have her car for her career interview, he requested Fred to have the car fixed by Tuesday morning. Fred looked at Damon, telling him it would be a tall order, since they were currently in Thursday evening at the moment.

Not wanting the witch to be disappointed or let down, the eldest Salvatore did a little bribing, sweetening the deal by promising Fred a ticket to the Ravens home season opener, on the fifty yard line. He knew how Chapman was a diehard fan of the Baltimore Ravens.

Fred, who was aware of Damon’s investment in getting a vehicle fixed he didn’t own, was somewhat amazed. And made a comment about how the girl who he was paying him to fix her car must have been mighty special to Damon, in which Damon established by saying “She is.”

Fred then said how he would try his best to have her car repaired by early Tuesday, and how he would start working on it for the first thing he opened up on the next morning, which would be a Friday morning. Damon told Fred he was a man of his word, he would get the machinic tickets of Bonnie’s car that were successfully repaired by the deadline.

Once he had left the auto repair shop, Damon then made his way home to the boarding house. He entered into the boarding house, tossed the keys to his camaro on the stand in the foyer. Then made his way to the bar as she was in the mood for a glass of bourbon.

There in the room where the bar was, was the younger brother, Stefan.

“Hey, brother.” Damon greeted.

“Hey, Damon.” 

“Where’s Vampire Barbie?”

“She left just after five, as she had a late appointment at her favorite hair salon.” Stefan replied about his new wife.

Damon chuckled. Caroline Forbes, now known as Caroline Salvatore always placed importance in keeping her hair perfectly styled as she could. “So how was your day?”

Stefan answered. “It was rather well spent most of the day just chillin here with Caroline, until she had to leave for her appointment and you, how did your day go?”

“A nice day could go for me, I got out to enjoy this summer day and to run some errands for myself.” Damon commented. “Then Bonnie called me with sort of an emergency.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, She just had some car trouble, so I had to pick her up.”

Stefan nodded.

Damon put in. “So I dropped her off at her place, where apparently she had to be because she is having dinner with Enzo there.”

Stefan remarked. “Have to say, you seem to be handling Bonnie being romantically linked to Enzo pretty well over these recent weeks.”

Damon snorted. “Why wouldn’t I be handling it well?”

“I need new pictures in my head.” Stefan quoted his brother.

“Oh, I recall that conversation between us.” Damon grinned tightly.

“I connected the dots, you were with Bonnie and Enzo then, trying to save her life.” Stefan hinted. “Seems like you were having a difficult time with whatever they were doing in front of you, as if someone was punching you directly in your heart somehow.”

“Seems like I was having a difficult time.” Damon mumbled, deciding how his drink of bourbon couldn’t wait any longer.

“Also the fact of you being head over heels in love with Bonnie.” Stefan remarked in a matter of fact manner.

Turning on his heels, Damon approached the bar, reached for the canter of his favorite bourbon. “Where in your observations did you get me being in love with Bonnie?”

“Come on, Damon, I’m your brother, you can be honest with me.”

Damon poured some bourbon into a glass.

“And whatever you tell me here will stay just between the two of us.” Said Stefan.

Damon thought about how he could deny his feelings, tell Stefan how he was overthinking things when it came to him and Bonnie. Then again, Stefan was obviously here to offer a supporting shoulder and ear for him. 

So, Damon decided to be honest. “Alright, maybe I’m a little in love with her.”

“A little?” Stefan arched both brows.

“Alright, maybe…..I am completely deeply, in love with Bonnie Bennett. A lot in love with Bonnie Bennett.” Damon sighed dramatically.

“And does she know how you feel about her?”

“Can’t be hundred percent sure about that.”

The younger Stefan brother approached the bar to retrieve his own favorite drink from it. “What do you mean? Did you tell her how you feel?”

The Older Salvatore brother took a drink from his bourbon. “Actually, yes there was a moment where I told her how I felt about her.”

Damon’s mind flashed back to a particular night, the night in which Bonnie was the huntress on a rampage of trying to kill all vampires, including the ones closest to her. Including him, as she had especially wanted to kill him the most due to how he had hurt her.

His adereline was high as he ran through the woods, he was the prey, she was the predator. He had taken to desperate measures to wake her up from the huntress coma. Intentionally getting her as angry as he could towards him. Some might say the methods he had used were extreme, but he had been more than willing to use extreme methods in order to save Bonnie Bennett, even if that included saving her from herself, or what the huntress had made her.

He was being chased through the woods, with her hot on his heels. She eventually caught up to him. Completely kicking his ass, beating and tossing him around the forest until he was bloody and bruised. The whole entire time he was attempting to use his heartfelt words to get through to her, hoping he could break her away from the huntress somehow.

During the entire process of which she had tunnel vision to drive a stake through his heart to end his life. Still no matter how strong the huntress curse was, he knew that his Bonnie wouldn’t be able to have it inside of her to truly kill him. No matter how angry and hurt he was by his actions, he had the faith about his abilities to be able to break through to the Bonnie Bennett he knew.

So, right during the moment, where she had him as his most vulnerable, seconds away from plunging a stake into his chest, he poured his emotions out, poured his heart to to her, revealing to her how deeply he cared for her, how much she meant to him, confessed to her how he had loved her.

“And I Love You.” He had delivered towards her at the end of his speech.

Then and there, he saw the instant change in her demeanor as soon as he had told her those three words with such sincere, emotional, honesty. Her features had changed from cold, hard, rage to surprise and shock. From shock to becoming emotionally moved by his three words to her.

Then his eyes locked with hers, within an instant sexual tension filled the air around them. And for a few meaningful, profound minutes he could see the love, want, and lust in her eyes which mirrored and reflected his own feelings he had for her at the moment.

He remembered the intense urge he had felt to just grab her, to pull her in for a kiss. How he wished to kiss her breathless, until she was trembling with desire for him, begging him for more, begging him to take her right there on that forest floor.

As he recalled what happened, he relayed the events of what had gone down to between him and Bonnie to Stefan, leaving out the more intimate details of what he had wanted to do to Bonnie. Yet letting Stefan know the details of how he had expressed his feelings to her, including telling her the words “I love you.”

Stefan, who was now intrigued, wanted to know more. “And what was Bonnie’s reaction to this, what did she have to say in return?”

“She seemed like she wanted to say something in response, like it was on the tip of her tongue.” Damon recalled. “But, Donovan came along, interrupting the moment. Then I sent her away with him for safety.”

“What about after the night you told her how you loved her, did you two discuss it afterwards?”

“No, she didn’t mention what occured in the forest, neither of us have bothered to discuss it since then, maybe you could call it the elephant in the room, sort of.”

Stefan shifted on his feet. “Why not? You guys are going to pretend like it never happened, why haven’t you at least brought up the fact that you expressed your romantic feelings for her.”

Damon poured himself some more bourbon. “She is involved in a relationship with Enzo, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Of course I notice her being involved with Enzo.” Stefan furrowed his brow in that way he did when he was perplexed by a situation. “Yet, you’re my brother, I’m in solidarity with you and your feelings. And I don’t know if it’s the wisest decision to leave this elephant in this room as you put it hanging in the air. What if she feels the same way about you, yet just chooses to keep her feelings inside of her due to you not mentioning your confession of love to her after that night.”

Damon could admit how he had been contemplating over the events of the night he had confessed his feelings to the witch, how she had been a constant on his mind ever since. His heart was filled with the biggest hope and yearning, when he had seen those feelings reflect in the beautiful emerald green eyes of Bonnie Bennett. How his heart leaped with joy over the thought of her sharing the same type of intense, deep love for him, in which he had for her.

Then, hesitation and some doubt entered into his mind, what if he was misreading the expression on her face. What if he was just imagining those feelings he had seen in her eyes, because he just hoped she had felt the same for him as he had for her?

What if he approached her, telling her again how he was in love with her, just for her to turn him down, or romantically reject him. By telling him how she didn’t feel the same way about him, how she only viewed him as a friend, and could only give her heart romantically to Enzo? He was hesitant about getting his wishes up to be with her, just to have his wishes crushed. So for that and for other reasons, he hadn’t shared his romantic feelings for Bonnie to her, since the events of what had happened in the woods between them.

Damon frowned. “There’s a chance she may not even feel the same way about me, or love me in the sense that I love her.”

“There’s a chance she does.” Stefan pointed out.

Stefan had recalled the night of his wedding with Caroline, how they had all gathered around for the reception. Stefan had been thrilled, on an emotional high from just trying the knot with Caroline. He and Caroline had been fixated on each other, absorbing their time as new husband and wife. It had been the time around where all of the couples gathered around on the dance floor to share dance to the slow music playing over the speakers.

That was when Stefan and Caroline had taken notice of Damon dancing with Bonnie on the dance floor. How Damon beamed, how Bonnie glowed in the moment. And to outsiders who didn’t know the pair, they would have judged them to be two people madly in love with them. Caroline had commented on how her best friend and his brother seemed like they had just fit together, like perfect pieces to a puzzle and Stefan had to agree. So, for his part he didn’t believe for their feelings to just be one sided on Damon’s behalf, since from his view, Bonnie had caught feelings for his brother as well.

Swirling the amber liquid around in his glass, Damon spoke. “I don’t want to risk making things worse with Bonnie or push her away.”

“How do you figure you’ll do that?”

“Because she is in a committed relationship with Enzo, which I’ll admit it bothered me seeing her with him after I first returned.” Damon mumbled, remembering how he couldn’t stand seeing Bonnie all cuddly with the British vampire. “But, I don’t wish to press my feelings upon her, making her feel like I’m trying to ruin her relationship with Enzo, which just might push her away if I approach her about what I feel for her the wrong way.”

Stefan thought about it. “Yes, Bonnie is with Enzo and I’m sure she cares about him a great deal. Still it wouldn’t be doing either her or Enzo any favors if he’s not the man who holds the number one real estate in her heart.”

“Well, from what she said the last time Enzo makes her happy, she said she loves him, so for her sake, I’m respecting her relationship with him. And giving her the proper space.” Damon expressed sincerely. “Because I do care for her, love her, I want her to be happy. And if Enzo is the one who makes her happy, then I’ll accept that and will be cordial with him for her sake.”

“Quite the different approach than what you took when you pursued Elena.” Stefan observed with amusement.

Casting a gaze his brother’s way, Damon said. “As I told you before, with hindsight, I feel like a piece of shit in my pursuit of Elena while she was with you. It was wrong of me to do, I should have never have done it.”

A calm Stefan stated. “I know you regret coming in between me and Elena, I’m not angry with you anymore about it. I have moved on with Caroline, I’m happy with Caroline. I was just observing how differently you’re handling the situation now.”

“Yeah, to be honest, I guess my past of going after Elena while she was with you plays a factor in my decision to respect Bonnie’s relationship with Enzo.” Damon continued with emphasis. “I know how my actions back then restrained the relationship between you and I. And I don’t wish to risk my relationship with Bon becoming strained. Especially not with how we just mended things over between us.”

“Our friendship is right back on track from where it left off before I left, my bond with her seems to be closer than ever now, and it’s been great spending the last couple of months with her, catching up on all of the time I missed out on with her while I was desiccating for three years. I just got her back into my good graces, and I don’t want to risk screwing that up.”

Stefan mentioned. “I see what you’re saying, I respect you for believing you’re placing her feelings first above your own. Still are you sure it’s best for the two of you to let your feelings for each other go unresolved?”

Damon commented with a sigh. “It’s going to have to be the best for now.”

“Alright.” Said Stefan. “Just wanted to give you some brotherly advice.”

“Brotherly advice which is very much appreciated.” Damon lifted his glass. “Now enough about my love life, let’s talk about yours. How’s newlywed life treating you so far?”

Stefan, who had been married to Caroline for a month and a half, perked up with a bright smile. “Excellent! Newlywed life with Caroline is supremely remarkable for me, I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my days with her as my wife!”

Damon toasted. “Happy for you brother, I really am.”

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The Following Day.

Eric woke up with the early, bright morning sunlight shining into his eyes, he lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the rays of the sun. A sun in which he was protected from burning to death from due to the daylight ring that dawned his finger.

For thousands of years, Eric Northman had wandered the earth, being only able to come out at night, due to the dangers of the sun presented towards vampires. That was until Autumn, who had casted a spell upon a ring he had owned. It had been a bulky ring made off brass and silver, with the design of his Viking heritage etched into it. He had owned the ring since he was human, since it was given to him when he was supposed to be Viking king. He had held onto the ring for a thousand years, never realizing how one day it would allow him to walk in the sunlight.

Yet, thanks to Autumn, she had given him the gift of being able to walk in the sun, a gift in which he had let the vampire-witch hybrid how much it meant to him for her to use her magic to give him some a sacred, special opportunity that not all vampires could afford to have. 

And now, Eric found himself walking up on the forest floor, in the middle of Mystic Falls, on a mission to prevent Skyler Parker from being successful at wiping Autumn out of existence. As he couldn’t bear losing her, he would do all in his power to make sure he didn’t lose her.

Getting to his feet, Eric’s eyes scanned the forest around him, as the morning sunlight casted shadows through the trees. He could hear the birds chirping and other animals moving around. He wondered whether or not the time travel spell worked.

He could remember how the spell went, first there was the flash of images which were of his life during the last twenty or so years, flashing before his eyes, except they were flashing backwards, as if someone was pressing a rewind button of his life.

They kept flashing faster and faster until they were a blur, then he entered into a sort of a tub, which had distorted clocks around it, all spinning backwards at a mind blowing, rapid pace. He then felt an incredible surge of energy, and a tight pressure around him at the same time. Feeling like he was flying through space and time at an uncontrolled rate. Then before he knew it, there was a flash of white light before everything went black.

As a result, he had regained consciousness when the morning sun was rising in the sky, it had been nighttime when the time traveling spell was casted over him. Now was left the question whether or not the spell had sent him back into the correct time period. The environment and air around him had a different feeling to it, as if he were in a different time. Still, Eric would be clueless as to whether or not he was in the correct time now, until he found someone or something to let him know what year it was.

So as he began he trak through the forest, his brain went back to the night before, where he was still in 2044.

Eric had gone to the hotel suite which he had shared with Godric, to inform his maker that he would be traveling back in time, on a mission to prevent the deaths of Damon and Bonnie, therefore preventing Autumn from being wiped out of existence. 

“I should go with you.” Godric stated after Eric was finished revealing this information to him. “I could assist you in putting a stop to Skyler Parker.”

Godric had evolved into a vampire who preferred the peaceful, non-violent manner of life and approach to various situations. However, once he had heard about the cruel plans of Kai Parker and his Regime, he had joined Eric’s side to fight them. Because he viewed the Gemini Coven of those who wrongly embraced monstrosity.

“No, it’s smartest for me to travel back alone.” Eric refused his maker’s offer. “And notify Pam of what I have to do.”

“Very well then.” Said Godric. “Though I have a feeling that Pam won’t be pleased when she learns you’ve made this decision without her input.”

Eric shrugged. “Pam will have to understand, I’m doing this for Autumn.”

Godric stated. “Stay safe, Son. Be careful.”

Eric returned. “I will, you just make sure to hold down the fort here this time while I’m gone.”

“Of course, Son.”

Just then, Autumn who had tagged along with Eric due to this being his last few hours where she would be able to see him entered into the room.

“Godric.” Autumn greeted nicely.

“Autumn.” Godric returned kindly.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Asked Autumn.

“You’re not.” Godric bowed politely. “I’ll go out, get some fresh night air, let you two to discuss matters alone.”

Godric left the room.

Eric turned towards Autumn. “Are you alright.”

“I am.” Autumn approached him. “Mom just called, she has been prepping for the spell for a while, but says it should be ready to be performed in about an hour.”

“I’ll be ready.”

“So, what do you plan on saying when you meet up with the past, 2017 versions of my Dad and Mom. Hey, I’m the Beau of your daughter who isn’t even born yet?”

Eric tilted his head. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Autumn gestured. Feeling overwhelmed over the situation. “I mean isn’t it going to be awkward, to tell them you’re dating their daughter, while they aren’t even together yet back during the time you’re going to?”

Eric chuckled. “Yes, it will be awkward, yet your presents going back to meet their past selves are awkward, if you went back to reveal yourself as their future child awkward. Awkward can’t be avoided, no matter who was to go back to 2017.”

Autumn chuckled in return. “You have a point there.”

“I’ll tell them I’m from the future and how I care about and love their future daughter very much. And in her meaning so much to me, I traveled back to ensure that they don’t die.” 

She smiled at the feeling he had put into his words.

“There’s no way I’m going to let that redheaded, unhinged wench succeed in taking you away from me. I’m not going to let her kill your parents, sure as hell I won’t allow her to be the cause of your spectacular presence being wiped away from the face of this earth.” Eric’s tone was serious, meaningful. “I’m doing this for you because of the meaning you hold to me.”

She softly said. “And I’m very grateful that you’re doing this for me. It means a great deal to me, more than words can ever say.”

His eyes scanned her face. “I’m sensing a but there.”

She sighed. “The spell is risky, you are physically strong enough to handle it, yet still there’s complications like you possibly getting sent to the wrong year or getting stuck, even if you do end up in the correct time.”

“I’ll be fine, Autumn. Trust me. Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.” Eric reassured her.

Sadness filled her blue-green eyes, “Perhaps so, but I’m still going to miss you.”

He tenderly cupped her cheek. “I’m going to miss you too, when I go back, I’m just reminded myself how I’ll have you to return to in the future and how you’ll have the family you cherish still attached.”

Autumn looked up at him, deep in his eyes. “Come back to me, please.”

Eric lowered his head, until his lips were inches above hers. “I’ll come back to you, you have my word on that. I love you.”

Autumn put her hand to his chest. “I love you too, Eric.”

Eric pressed his lips to hers for a sweet, tender kiss.

Eric roamed through the woods, until he came up on a small subdivision, which had several cars parked in the driveways of the houses which lined both sides of the street. There he spotted a kid about ten, who was rolling up and down the driveway on a skateboard.

“Hi, there kid.” Eric called out to him.

The kid stopped, casting a weary glance towards Eric. “My parents say I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“I just want you to tell me what the date is.” Eric lifted his palms forward to show he meant no harm. “Then I’ll leave you be and will be on my way.”

The ten year old kid, considered then answered. “June 12th.”

Eric had left 2044 on June 11th. He didn’t need to know the day. “I meant what year is it?”

The kid who seemed bewildered by Eric’s questioning answered again. “2017.”

“Thank you, I’ll be on my way now.” Eric continued walking, the spell had been successful at sending him back to the correct year. “I made it Autumn, now time to put an end to that redheaded, unhinged wench from murdering your parents.”

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Author’s Note: For my readers on FF.net. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. as you can see I tweaked what happened on the show, from when Bonnie was chasing down Damon in huntress mood. Removed the part where Elena was added. And made it about Damon confessing his feelings for Bonnie, showing her reaction to his confession, and also showing how his words were enough to get through to her in a way, overcoming the huntress telling her to kill him.
> 
> -To clarify further. The parts where Bonnie nearly burned herself alive for Enzo and became suicidal over him, saying things like he she wanted to die. Never happened. However I'm still emphasizing the fact that her isolation and loneliness played a big factor in why she fell for Enzo.
> 
> _I made the letter scene more in depth so that the two of them would have a change to express their feelings to each other. And also so Bonnie could know the real reason why Damon left for three years.
> 
> -Everything you read in the "2017" chapters, before Eric is to reveal himself. where he came from, and why is is there to Damon and Bonnie, are the events of what Originally happened. So everything you read here in this chapter was how things happened in the original, unchanged timeline.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the kudos, the bookmarks, the subscriptions and thanks to all who have taken the time to read this story so far. I appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
